Poke X: A Twisted Snaps Production
by SnappytheCroconaw
Summary: This is a series of Pokemon X Pokemon and Pokemon X Human stories. Staring who? That's for you to decide! I accept characters for each chapter, SEE INSIDE . Warning, may contain some yaoi and/or yuri, but not in chapter one.
1. Cody X Kayla: Ninetails X Houndoom

**_Warning, the story is not for kids in any way shape or form. If you don't like Pokemon X Pokemon lemons or Pokemon X Human lemons, please don't read this fic. _**

I always liked a good lemon scene (how could you not?) and I think they are really fun and easy to write(My opinion). This is a collection of Pokemon X Pokemon and/or Pokemon X Human lemon scenes. In addition, I always liked the way Felix the Eevee trainer wrote his Reversal and Revenge story by accepting characters, I'll be doing the same here. If you want a to submit characters, please PM me with genders and Pokemon and maybe a description of your characters. I do Yaoi, Yuri, threesomes whatever you want, but I wont exceed a foursome. If you're anonymous, then you may put the request in your review, but I can't grantee you a spot if there's like a million people all requesting a spot. You'll probably get noticed if your pairing is interesting, but nothing too too weird. (Like Muk X girl X inanimate object). I also refuse to pair the official baby Pokemon. Pokemon such as Pichu, Smoochum ect, chibi Pokemon such as pikachu, vulpix and Eevee are ok. Please don't send me a request of Muk, the Magnamite line or something along those lines, cause I don't know if I can do that. **Flame's will be boxed and mailed to Satan as a gift in your name, so unless you want to be on the Devil's good side (trust me you might not want to be on either side) then please do not flame. This is not a first grade class room, and so if you don't like what I'm doing just simply pass it by. Thank you … ;D**

_I don't own Pokemon, cause if I did then the rating would have to be much higher! _

It was a warm, clear night in Johto. Though it was late, one lone figure was just waking up. A Houndoom emerged from his den, yawning and stretching. It was a bit early for him to be waking up, since his pack normally did not wake up until 9:00 PM, but he felt restless in the stuffy den. He was relived that he did not have a den mate, since they where normally male and they normally snored very loud. His den was at the peaceful side of the den site, a side that most did not visit. It was that he liked being alone, but it was nice to be able to escape the hustle and bustle of his noisy family.

The black canine began wandering around restlessly before stopping to examine a nearby puddle. His looked down at his reflection. He wore a scar over one eye, though it was unattractive it showed his great strength and bravery. His horns where strong and mighty, though not as drawn back as the dominant male. He was nearly old enough and strong enough to rival the alpha now, in another year he could possibly take the seat of power from the old dog, but for now he lived a modest life.

"Hello, Cody." A feminine voice said from behind him. The black hell hound turned to his visitor. It was a female from the pack, a Ninetails named Kayla. Kayla was a devilish young vixen, and she had all the feminine beauty of a goddess. They say she could make a male go wild with lust with a simple flutter of her ruby eyes. Many wondered if it was an Attract attack or if it was just her sexy personality.

"Hi, Kayla." He said wagging his devilish tail in a greeting. The vixen slowly made her way over to him. She seemed to be flowing over the short grasses. The golden furred Pokemon fluttered her eyes. They where screaming with desire and lust.

"Is there something I could help you with?" The black canine asked sarcastically. They both knew exactly what she wanted.

"Don't play dumb." She purred licking his muzzle erotically making the taller Pokemon's eyes fall shut with lust. He allowed the young female to consume him with lust. He could feel his hardness emerging from it's furry sheath, screaming with desire. The female chuckled.

"Well, would you look at that? You're just about as eager as I am." She said in a flirty tone of voice. The vixen growled and tackled the black canine. Her hips moved slightly, revealing her wanting and desire. She then moved down towards Cody's hardness, tasting it slightly. Her ruby eyes traced the large, red length causing her hormones to go wild. She could feel her juices welling up, her pink organ was now engorged with wanting. She took the huge cock into her mouth, sucking feverishly. The black dog below her gave a grunt of desire before holding her head with his paws.

"That's good... suck harder..." He groaned spreading his powerful black legs father apart. The young female moaned against the thick cock, reaching a paw between her legs. She rubbed the outside vigorously causing more juices to build up. The want and desire grew even stronger as she sucked harder on Cody's cock. It had now probably reached a size of eleven or twelve inches. The salty taste of pre-cum flooder her mouth and made her hole drip, almost as if it where salivating, waiting to be filled by the males enermous length. Pretty soon, Kayla could no longer wait and released red knot.

"Now it's my turn." She said turning her back to the black canine, her juices began to flow in anticipation. The golden vixen gave with a commanding stare to the darker canine. Cody rose from his spot on the ground and admired the small fire-fox. Her juices had trickled down her leg and it shimmered on her coat. He could see her lust and desire dripping from her waiting hole. Cody hoisted himself into Kayla's back, holding her slender hips with his forepaws. His hips began to rock instinctively and his engorged cock jabbed the female's legs and ass, but missed it's target. After a few desperate tries, the dark canine slammed into Kayla's hole, causing the female to cry out in pain. The golden haired female could feel the cock inside of her becoming engorged with cum, she shut her eyes and howled at the feeling of the enormous length.

"Keep going!" She growled with lust. He obeyed her command and began to move himself in and out of her hole. He grunted his plesure as her juices began to flow, lubricating Kayla's sex. Cody's cock again grew in size as he pumped faster, giving Kayla even more pleasure. Kayla too began to rock her own hips slamming herself backwards onto the black canine's cock. Her folds had flared out and her juices where still flowing out of her hole. She clawed the ground in order to keep balance as the black canine procceded to ram her flooded vagina.

"Harder!" She moaned glancing back at the black canine. The sound of her voice and the scent of her pheromone drove Cody mad with desire. His cock began to swell even more and he continued to pound Kayla's hole. Kayla was now beside herself with pleasure as the red cock had now nearly doubled it's original size. She could feel herself being filled with the massive member. Her juices began to build up even more as he began to ram her drenched cavern. The golden canine hissed at the delightful of her walls around the male. Her hole was stretched and a flood of sex juice was still pouring out, flooding Cody's mammoth dick.

"How's that… do you like that…" He more said then asked. He knew the female was loving every second of it.

"Yeah! Fuck me more, more MORE!" She yowled clawing the ground beneath her. Her moans rung out in through the cool night air encouraging Cody. If any Pokemon had been sleeping, they weren't anymore. Kayla began to rock gently along with the male Pokemon. She moaned each time the demon dog pushed inside of her. Kayla's front legs could no longer support her and she dropped down to the ground. Her anus stayed in the air for her mate to proceed with their delightful little romp.

"What's that, you little whore? You want more? Cody asked in a lustful voice. The dirty conversation urged both canine on more.

"Yeah, I want you to ram me with your cock!" The female moaned with desire. Cody fulfilled her wishes and rammed her insides with his swollen member. Cody then pulled his engorged cock from the female causing a flood of juices to fallow after it. His hardness was dripping with Kayla's natural lubricants. He rolled the female onto her back to get a different position. He wanted to look into her eyes as she whined for more. Cody dangled his massive red dick over the female head, but kept her restrained so that she couldn't reach it.

"How's this for a dick. You want this? Huh?" He growled in a husky voice. The female maoned passionately and attempted to swallow the huge cock, but Cody was to powerful

"Yeah..." She moaned lustfully rocking her own hips. She hated being teased, but she accepted it as revenge for teasing the male. Cody stroked his red cock across the females muzzle, causing Kayla to whine with anticipation.

"Do you want this juicy red dick? Huh, you horny bitch, do you want a mouthful of this?" He said dangling it right in front of Kayla's nose, the female could no longer take the teasing.

"Yes, I want your dick in my mouth! She yowled moving her hips feverishly. The black canine granter her wish and filled her mouth with his red appendage. Kayla purred against the engorged cock, fluttering her tongue on the tip. Her eyes again traced the huge cock, as it was at it's largest size. Though she loved the feel of it in her mouth, she thought it was about time it again filler her other hole. She released Cody's cock and allowed him to position it at her hole. The tip stroked her drenched entrance, causing desire to flood through her body. Then with one easy pussy, Cody breached the females entrance and buried himself deep within her again. Kayla cried out in pleasure and surprise at how large Cody's cock actually was inside of her. the demon canines powerful forelegs where at either side of her head, digging into the rocky soil beneath them.

"Give me more!" She screamed as Cody thrusted with so much ferocity that he actually plowed the young vixen into the rocky soil. Kayla growled and pounded her hips against Cody's, each meeting him with a loud smack. Her vagina was pushing against his massive knot. Her body shook as an orgasm shook her, sending waves of pleasure crashing down upon her. Her juices burst, coating Cody's cock and lubricating it further. With one final thrust Cody buried his knot deep within the fire-fox. The female's eyes screwed shut as she felt the enormous knot deep inside her sex, her insides squeezed slightly around the huge organ, sending Cody over the edge as well. Cum burst from Cody's cock, filling the young female with the pearly substance. A mixture of both juices, dampened the fur on both canine's stomachs. They stayed tied by Cody's knot for about three minutes. When Cody had fully deflated he yanked his now spent cock from the female's stretched vagina.

"How was that?" The darker male grunted to the vixen. She smirked devilishly.

"That was amazing." She said rising from the spot on the ground. The lust in here eyes had faded and was replaced by joy and utter satisfaction.

"You wouldn't mind if I moved in with you, would you? I'd make a very quiet den mate." She said with a gentle smile. Cody stood as well and licked the female's muzzle.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." He said wagging his tail. Things would be interesting with a new den mate around, but he was willing to give it a try. After all, it'd be nice to wake up to the face every day.

**This has been a Twisted Snaps production**

_Finito. That was fun to write. I sort of edited it a bit, so if it's not the same as you last read it, it's because I made a few minor improvements. That was just a little taste of what I can do though, depending on if you send me a PM or not. If you want to submit your pairing then please by all means PM me. If I get a PM, then I expect a review as well. Anon people can post in a review, but remember you're not guaranteed a spot. The more unique and interesting the pairing, the more detailed the lemon. I hope you had fun. _


	2. Attention, a mistake has been made

**Warning, a mistake has been made. **

**Hi there, if last chapter you read about an Espeon named Sirius, then you've been reading the wrong story. It was because of a careless error I made when posting the chapter, my bad. Anyhow, if you wish to continue fallowing Sirius's adventure, then please look into Sirius of the Night, that's the correct story. If you read the lemon between the houndoom and the Ninetails, then you read the right story, don't forget to review so I can get this show on the road! Thank you. :)**


	3. Crystal X Blizzard: OC X Glaceon

_Yo, Snaps is in da house! Anyway, I'm really sorry for the whole story mix thing. I must've been fixing something in Sirius of the Night, and when I re- posted, I accidentally posted to Poke X… but now since things are all fixed, anyone who wants a spot can PM or review if your anonymous. You can give me a plot for the chapter, or I could make it up If you'd like, but I'll still need character descriptions and all. This chapter is a Human X Pokemon and guess what, it's yuri. Yes I said yuri, yaoi isn't my only passion! ;D_

Night had fallen upon Snow Point city and all was quiet. Even by day the winter wonderland was extremely quiet, but by night it was absolutely mute. Most had gotten inside to escape the bitter cold, but some preferred it this way.

"Okay, Snowy, lets go with a Blizzard attack!" A girl called to her precious Glaceon. The blue yipped and summoned a strong gust of wing and snow. The attack barreled down on a unsuspecting house, rattling the windows from the outside in. The two panicked as they heard foot steps coming towards the door. An elderly woman pushed the door open, shaking a pale fist at the two.

"You two better get away from here! You're not the only one with Pokemon you know, I'll send my Snorunt after you, then you'll be sorry!: The women shouted, her wrinkly face tightening in a scowl.

"You want a battle, do you?" The young girl said picking a white premier ball from her belt, she clicked the button once to enlarge the Pokeball, but then she felt something tug on her blue coat.

"Chris, we better go." Blizzard said jerking her head in the opposite direction. Crystal raised an eyebrow at the young Glaceon, but when she looked into the pleading eyes, she let out a deep sigh.

"You aren't worth the trouble anyway." Crystal grumbled dragging her feet through the heavy snow. She didn't even glance at the elderly woman for she didn't wish to see her hideous victory grin, toothless and drooling.

"Wait for me, Crystal!" The ice typed called dashing after her angry trainer. When she reached her side, she looked up to her.

"You really should try to stay out of trouble. You know what your father said, one more slip up and you get sent back home with your mom." She said pawing the trainer's blue winter jacket. Crystal glared down at her partner before running a hand through her thick, silver hair.

"Dad always bluffs about that. I'm not going anywhere and you know that for a fact! Besides, there's no way I'm going back to that little town in Orre. It's so… boring there… All there is is old people, just like that prehistoric bitch Mrs. Karen… ugh!" The silver haired teen said making a gagging motion. If there was anything Crystal hated more than Agate Village, it was Mrs. Karen.

"She isn't all that bad, I mean you do launch Pokemon attacks on her house and you did shoot your dad's B.B gun at her windows." Crystals cerulean eyes grew wide at the Pokemon's words.

"Not that bad! She had breath that'd knock a Tyranitar out! She a grouchy, nasty, smelly Rampardos with no teeth!" Blizzard giggled at her friends insults. Though her friend wasn't kidding, she always got a good laugh at her Mrs. Karen tirades. The small ice Pokemon waved a dark blue paw at her friend.

"Maybe she's just tired." She said shaking off the laughter. Crystal folded her arms.

"Yeah, I'd be tired to if I was alive since the Jurassic period." She said walking swiftly towards her house. She kicked a nearby stone on the way. Snowy giggled slightly before bounding off after her trainer. Snow was scent flying with each bouncy step the little ice type made, and although Glaceon was a usually graceful creature, Blizzard's steps where surprisingly clumsy. The small ice type took a springy step, but some how her short legs intertwined with each other and she was flung forward.

"Watch out!" Crystal said seizing the small Pokemon before she scent tumbling into the towering snow banks. The small Pokemon shook some of the snow from her ears and giggled.

"I fell." She said smiling sheepishly. Crystal sighed and shook her head.

"You need to learn how to walk. Now lets get going." Crystal said lifting the small Pokemon in her arms. Blizzard snuggled closer to her trainer, sighing contently as she was carried towards the tiny house.

"Isn't it every human girls dream to get swept off her feet like this?" The small ice type said smiling. Her eyes shimmered in the light of the moon. Chris shrugged a bit.

"Not all girls. I mean, I like guys, and I like watching them, but I don't think I'd actually want to be with a guy. Or at least for a long period of time."

"Oh? Why not?" Crystal chuckled a bit.

"Cause guys are stupid." She said out loud enough to wake the whole city. She knew almost everyone probably heard her, but she didn't really care much.

"Why do you say that?" The blue Pokemon said looking up at the silver haired girl.

"Cause it's true. All guys are stupid, they don't think properly. I swear, when Arceus made the different genders I think he must've done half the job, cause guys are all really dumb. I mean, some girls are dumb too, but guys, they're all dumb."

"What a terrible thing to say." Blizzard said lifting her hind legs so that they where being supported by Crystal's arm. Crystal shrugged again as she saw the gate to her house come into view.

"Whatever." She said casually as she walked up the steps to her small, white house. The lights where off, so it was apparent her father was asleep.

"Shhh, we can't wake up dad. I said I'd be home before ten, so if he wakes up and sees me in my room, he might not even have noticed I was out." She said shifting the small Pokemon in her arms. She then used her free arm to reach into her pocket and get her keys. Once she had hold of them, she placed them slowly in door. Her blue eyes darted to her father's bedroom window, making sure there where no signs of movement before slowly turning the key. The door squeaked slightly when it was opened, but luckily Crystal's father didn't hear the twosome at the door. Chris removed her coat and boots, leaving them at the door, and tiptoed through the hallways with her loyal companion in her arms.

"Do you really think he'll catch us? I mean, he sleeps like a log."

"Shhh!" Chris hissed at the small Pokemon, silencing her instantly. The young female inhaled deeply as she made her way up the old, wooden stairs. It was like playing rush in roulette, you never knew which stair would squeak, or how loud it would squeak. Both females prayed to Arceus that non of them would be the fateful step to awaken Chris's dad. They where getting closer, both held their breath in anticipation. Eventually, they both made it to the top of the stairs without waking up Crystal father. Crystal sighed before stepping into her own bedroom, placing the ice type eeveelution on the floor. She then plopped down on the blue, snowflake printed bed, stroking the lacy edgings slightly.

"I'm glad that's over. You know how dad can get when we come home late." Chris sighed undoing the tight ponytail in her hair. Each silver strand fell with such elegance and beauty, and they where caught by the silver moonlight causing a rainbow of colors to reflect from it. Blizzard leaped on the bed, pawing the silvery hair slightly.

"You have such lovely hair." She said playing with the long, silvery strands. She batted a paw at it before Chris got up.

"Thanks, well I'm getting ready for bed." She said wandering over to her bathroom. She didn't bother closing the bathroom door when Blizzard was in the room. Her door was locked, so nobody else could get into the room and only Blizzard would see. The teen lifter her blue shirt over her head, revealing the black lacy bra. She then dropped her pants to the floor and cast them aside.

"Why do you do that?" Blizzard asked suddenly. Chris raised an eye brow at the young Glaceon's sudden question.

"Do what?"

"Throw all your close on the floor?" Chris shrugged before grabbing hold of the lining of her panties.

"I'll pick them up tomorrow." She said dragging the black panties down over her hips. When Blizzard continued to stare, she stopped her actions.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason, it's just… I never noticed how much more…. Ummm... mature you where." She said blushingly slightly. Crystal blinked and stared at her female companion.

"Yeah, that'll happen sometimes." She said in a sort of sarcastic tone of voice. Her black underwear then fell to the tiled floor, fallowed by the bra leaving her body exposed. It had been a long time since Blizzard had seen her trainer naked. She never really paid any mind to her when she was, but now she couldn't avert her eyes from the site before her. From her slender hips to her round, luscious breast. The young Pokemon began to feel strange, yearning almost. It had to be her heat; it was the only thing that could cause her to feel this way.

"Are you alright, Blizzard?" Chris said raising an eyebrow at the Pokemon, Blizzard nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said lying down on the bed. Chris decided to join her on the cushiony mattress. Though she was still naked, she need to take a second to brush her hair. The silver haired trainer lifted a brush from her white bedside table and sat down next to her female companion. The mattresses sagged slightly, causing Blizzard to lift her small blue head. An odd feeling washed over her, and she began seeking comfort, to be near someone. The small ice fox crawled over to her trainer, positioning herself gently in her lap. Chris responded by petting the Pokemon's back. The small ice type began purr at the gentle touches. She picked up the small Pokemon and held her close to her chest. This gentle gesture sent an odd crazing through Blizzard's body. Felling the girl's arms around her and her skin against her fur, her juices began to flow slowly, revealing her arousal. He small whimper erupted from her throat as he folds became flared and her juices trickled into her trainer.

"Blizzard?" Chris said rasing an eye brow. The blue Pokemon's face flushed red s she felt her human companions gaze fall into her. She averted her eyes from the silver haired teen.

"I'm sorry, Chris… I just… you made me get so excited, and… I'll sleep on the floor if you want…" She said preparing to jump down from the bed, but Chris caught the small Pokemon.

"It's all right, Blizz. We all get horny sooner or later, it's natural." She said holding the small ice types, dainty, blue paws. Blizzard's eyes shifted from the bed sheets to her trainer. A devilish smile was plastered on her face.

"Maybe I could help." She stroking the blue Pokemon's underside. She then pulled the ice type to her and pressed her lips to the ice fox's. Blizzard's body fell limp and she allowed her body to be lost in the kiss. It wasn't long before the gentle gesture turned fiery, and the two girls' tongues met, battling for dominance. Blizzard's body began to produce more natural lubricants as she became further stimulated by the kiss. Eventually the two pulled apart from the lack of air, panting heavily.

"What are you doing?" Blizzard questioned receiving a smile from her trainer.

"You're so naive." The silver haired teen said before kissing the Pokemon again. This time she reached down and rubbed the outside of the Pokemon's vagina, receiving a moan from the Pokemon below her. Blizzard then became driven by instinct. She pounced on the trainer with a feral growl and brought her muzzle down to the trainer's breasts. Chris's nipples where erected and calling to her. The blue Pokemon began to suckle on the pink bud, receiving a moan from the girl beneath her. Blizzard began to grind against the trainer's smooth thigh, leaving a trail of juices behind. Chris pulled her companion into another fiery kiss before rolling them over so that she was above the small Pokemon.

"Don't worry, you'll like this." She said before leaning down between the female Glaceon's legs. The teen began to stroke the outside of the female's cavern, causing her to moan and buck her small, slender hips. Her folds where flared and glistened with her love juices. Crystal began to finger her clitoris, rubbing it vigorously with her index finger.

"Ah-ah that's good!" Blizzard cried out spreading her small blue legs farther apart. The silver haired female pushed her tongue into the Blizzard's cavern, tasting her wanting, her desire. She stroked her insides causing the ice type to mewl with pleasure. More of her juices spilled out into Chris's tongue making the teen moan at the taste. The little ice type was experiencing so many new feelings that she could barley handle. She felt almost lightheaded as the trainer continued to pleasure her sex, stroking the nerves on her inner walls. When Chris removed her tongue from within Blizzard, large amounts of her juices poured after it. Crystal began to suck on Blizzard's clit, causing the small pink organ to engorge itself. Blizzard's hips began to buck wildly as her pleasure began to heighten.

"Where did you learn such things?" The blue Pokemon managed to pant out between moans. Chris's eyes fluttered up to meet hers, causing her heart rate to escalate.

"Remember how I said I didn't like to have long term relationships with guys? Well, I did have a few, and I picked up a couple of techniques on the way. It's not the same thing obviously, but you can apply some of t here." She said before returning to her job, causing Blizzard to moan passionately. Chris fluttered her tongue against Blizzard's engorged clit, causing the small Pokemon to moan again. The simple stimulant caused her juices to pulse towards her entrance. Crystal then suddenly lifted her head.

"It's my turn now." She said demandingly. Though the ice type was enjoying herself, it was only fair to let the other female have a turn. Chris laid back and allowed Blizzard to try it out. The blue Pokemon was unsure at first, giving small licks here and there, but her instincts began to drive her and she pushed her tongue into Chris.

"You're… a fast learner." She moaned spreading her legs farther apart, Blizzard responded with a moan and began to paw Chris's clitoris causing the trainer to moan. She stopped only to admire Chris's body, from her erected pink nipples to her engorged clitoris. Her could no longer control her body a pounced on her trainer, grinding their hips together. Chris gave a feral growl and flipped Blizzard over so that she was on top. They began to rock together, their hips meeting roughly. They could feel their wetness sliding between them causing them to moan together.

"I've never felt anything like thi… this is wonderful…" Blizzard moaned pushing her hips against Crystal's again. She could feel her Chris clit slide over her entrance as the girl came down, being so much larger then hers it nearly entered her causing a lusty moan. Crystal suddenly lifted herself from the blue fox, lifting her into a standing position. She then pushed her front legs underneath her so that backside stayed in the air. Blizzard wasn't sure why, but this position caused her juices to flow even more. She glanced back to see Chris suck on her finger. Then, with a gentle glide she pushed it inside her sending waves of pleasure over her. Blizzard let out an almost sluttish moan as Chris pumped her finger in and out of her tight hole. Blizzard let out a cry, baring her canines giving her a feral appearance. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth and he eyes where screwed shut with pleasure. Chris then used her thumb to pleasure her clit, causing the pink organ to swell further.

"How does it feel?"

"More!" Blizzard yowled answering the silver haired teens question. Crystal granted her wishes and pumped her finger faster in and out, sending more juices out of her body. Blizzard's body was burning with desire and she began to slam backwards into the finger inside her. The heat caused her to yearn for more, casting her innocents to the side for the time being. The slender little Pokemon bent further down to reveal herself to Chris. She glanced back, panting.

"I want more inside me! Give me more fingers!" She moaned commandingly. Her eyes burned with desire. Chris obeyed, slightly surprised at the ice-vixen's sudden authority. The trainer slid two fingers into the Pokemon, causing her to moan in a sluttish tone of voice. Her hips began crashing back on Chris's fingers with much ferocity and desire making a muffled squishy noise with each crash. Chris then slid her fingers from Blizzard's slightly stretched hole and pushed them into her other hole, her anus. Though she was tight, they slid easily form the large amounts of lubricants on her fingers. Blizzard's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open, she wasn't expecting this at all.

"Ch-Chris!"

"Shhhh…" Chris said silencing the small canine. Blizzard panted as she felt the fingers invade her anus, stretching the tight hole. Finally, with enough stretching Chris's fingers slid easily inside Blizzard's hole. It gave Blizzard an unexplainable, pleasure and a stronger desire. The lust returned to her and drove her wild.

"Fuck my ass harder!" She groaned as the fingers slammed in and out of her. The juices in her vagina began to come pouring with each push. Another finger invaded her, adding up to a total of three fingers. The blue Pokemon growled and clawed the blue bed sheets. Though there was slight pain her body yearned for more and her little pink clit began to swell further. She gritted her teeth as she was stretched father by a fourth, but the more she had the stronger the lust. The blue Pokemon yowled when a fifth finger breached her, but this time in the hole beneath her ass. With both of her holes filled, her body was feeling content and the lust was being fed.

"Harder fuck me HARDER!" She screamed as she felt another load of her juices pour from her hole. Chris alternated fingers, causing the young Glaceon to moan nonstop. She filled her again, adding two more fingers to her already stretched vagina. Her body felt as if it would burst from the amount of foreign objects pounding inside her holes. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't ask for Chris to stop. She begged for more of the girls glorious fingers, and more Chris gave adding another finger fourth finger to her vagina. The fingers rubbed her inside walls and buried deeper into her ass, causing large amounts of pleasure for the small Pokemon. Her body was coming closer and closer to it's long awaited climax.

Blizzard continued to pound back on the fingers inside her, moaning passionately with each thrust of the girls fingers. Suddenly her body began insides began to clamp down on the fingers inside her. Her anal region began to spasm and squeeze the fingers inside her. Pleasure flooded her and her moans began to become louder and longer. With one final yowl, the ice type came onto Chris's fingers. Her body trembled with the aftershocks of the climax. Her clit twitched slightly, as It slowly began to revert to it's small wrinkly size. Chris slid her fingers from Blizzard's holes leaving her vagina stretched and her ass gaping. Her fingers dripped with a mixture of saliva and Blizzard's cum. The small ice type crawled over to her trainer panting.

"T-that was …awesome…" She said before collapsing into her trainer's arms. Crystal held the ice type close to her, stroking her head gently.

"I'll bet it was." She said kissing the ice type on top of her snowcap like head. The ice fox's eye lids began to droop from fatigue, her body exhausted from her intense orgasm.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" She asked barley conscious. Chris shrugged a little.

"If you want. We can do what ever you feel…" But the ice type had already drifted off to sleep. Chris smiled and laid her in the bed beside her. She planted one finally kiss on the sleeping Pokemon, before dozing off herself.

_Yay, I did a yuri! Anyhow, come on peeps where's my reviews? Can I just get a few pretty please? I'd love to see what the people want me to right! ;D_


	4. Solly X Davisse Blaziken X OC

_I'm glad you liked the yuri everyone, I was afraid everyone would cast it away since most people aren't really that into it. I love writing the more advanced stuff. Oh yeah, and I think I had the anon reviews on disable, sorry anon people. If you want to review or submit a character for this you may now. Forgive me on that one._

_Thanks for reviewing Kino Lala. I suppose I can do a Bianca X Latios, but Lugia seems a little bit too… big. Oh yeah, when it comes to anime characters, once I see them I might not want to see them again. If I really like them I might do them more than once, but never with the same Pokemon. If I really like the character I might do them twice, but not with the same Pokemon again._

_Barleyawake, sure thing. It sounds like a lot of fun, actually. I love anthros or pokemorphs, whichever you prefer to call it. Also, I got the description, but being a morph I'm just wondering if she has any Espeon like features, just so I know. It might be a while, since I'm working on a few things, yay multitasking!_

_By the way, everyone who sent me a request, I expect to see a review from you. ;D_

_This is my first requested lemon, so I hope it satisfies you zGreece. ;D_

An icy gust of wind barreled past Davisse as he inspected his regional map. He and his Blaziken, Solly had just recently come across a fork in the road, and where skeptical of which way they should go. Davisse ran his hand through his green hair as he thought about his decision.

"Well, apparently this path here takes us down the mountain quick, and this one leads to the cave." Davisse said tracing a pale finger over the map, the cave route seemed the safest, but it was exceptionally longer. It was a decision many trainers faced, and it was one of the most important decisions they made during their journeys. Long mountain paths meant more trainers but good training and quick transportation, while caves where often less infested with trainers, but it was safest.

"If they both go to the same place, why does it even matter?" Solly said with slight impatience. She was rearing and ready to get going, their next gym battle wasn't very far off from here. Solly glanced at the map, studying it.

"Well, the fastest way is obviously straight down the mountain. Why don't we just go that way?"

"It's not that easy, Sol, if we go right down the mountain there's going to be a lot of trainers to fight. Trainers in these parts usually have a lot of rock type Pokemon too, and that's not exactly your type advantage." Solly put her hands on her hips.

"So what? You have way more Pokemon that you can use against rock type, or ground type! Didn't you catch a Gyrados?"

"Yeah, but you can't rely on him for every rock type! It's his weakness too!" Solly folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Okay, fine, but lets get moving already. Are we taking the mountain path or the cave?" Solly said, hoping he would pick the quickest path. Davisse opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it as a tiny white crystal floated past him fallowed by another. Soon there where millions dancing down from the dark clouds and planting themselves on the grass. Davisse smiled at his partner.

"I was going to say the mountain path, but since it's snowing we have to take the cave path." He said with a laugh. Solly groaned it put her claws to her face.

"Why can't we just go down the mountain? How's a little snow going to stop us!?"

"Way up here, when it snows it snows way more than just a little. Mountain paths are usually buried, so we should take the cave to be safe." Solly scowled slightly, but sighed in defeat. Davisse was probably right.

On the way to the cave, the snow came barreling down upon the twosome. The white powder had only begun to fall and it was already burying plants, tree roots and small bushes. It was a wonder anything could survive this kind of snowfall. It was near impossible to see, but with Solly's eagle eyes they could just barley manage to battle through the blizzard.

"Sol, do you see the cave yet?" Davisse shouted over the roar of the blizzard. The wind howled and began ripping through the branches of some near by pine trees. They bore an eerie appearance as there dark needles flailed about, appearing as if they where reaching for the trainer and his partner.

"Yeah, I can see it. It's about ten paces in front of us!" She shouted to the green haired teen. Davisse wiped the powdery substance from his eyes in an attempt to get a better view, but the blizzard blinded him.

"Which entrance is this? What do you see around it?" Davisse asked grabbing hold of his Blaziken to make sure he didn't loose her. Solly stared in front of her, squinting her eyes slightly.

"There's some sort of berry tree, and a small pond." She said turning to her trainer. Davisse tried to memorize his regional map. The cave entrance with a small pond next to it was very small, and had no exit to the outside.

"That's a dead end. We can't go that way!"

"Either that or you get buried alive!" Solly shouted at her trainer. In a desperate attempt to get out of the bad weather, Solly grabbed the human's wrist and dragged him through the snow and ice to the cave entrance. Davisse was slightly surprised at his Blaziken's sudden behavior, but he knew she was only helping. Once inside, the howling and the whistling died down considerable. Davisse stood up from the rocky earth and brushed some of the powdery white substance from his jeans. He removed his red Sinnoh had from his head and ran a hand through his, short green hair. Even with the protection of the hat his head was soaked. It was then noticed the snow building at the cave entrance.

"Well, that's just great…" Davisse said removing his scarf from his neck. Icicles hung from the red fabric and melted into the rocky cave floor below.

"Being closed in a warm cave, it's better than being buried alive." She said leaning against the wall. Davisse looked over had his fire-typed partner, but could barley see her in the darkness of the cave. The green haired teen removed his backpack from his back and searched for his Laturn Flashlight. Feeling around the inside of the red bag, he ran his hand over Pokemon food, Pokeballs, and a chocolate bar, but manage to grab hold of the small, blue plastic light.

"Well, we might as well let some light in this cave." He said switching the light on. The blue, Pokemon shaped light brightened the room considerably. The Davisse was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding light, giving them a chance to adjust to the sudden light change.

"Well, at least we didn't take the mountain path. Anything that way would've been buried." Davisse said shaking the snow from the inside of his shoes.

"I guess…" She said folding her arms around her chest.

"So, when do you think the storm will clear up so we can get going?" Solly asked, hoping her human companion would have an answer. However Davisse shrugged.

"Beats me…" He said with slight concern in his voice.

"I just hope it clears up soon. I'm freezing." Davisse said hugging his pale arms. The snow on his clothes where beginning to melt from his body heat. Solly noticed this and made her way over to her trainer.

"You know, you can't stay like that. If a human stays wet too long, they get sick." She said putting her claws on her slender, feminine hips.

"Stay like what?"

"In those wet clothes." She said blushing slightly. The red feathers on her face concealed the blush on her face. Davisse blinked and looked up at his partner.

"You want me to strip?"

"It's for your own good." She said abruptly. Davisse blinked at his Pokemon's random outburst. He shrugged.

"Well, I guess you're right, but it's still pretty cold either way. Do you think you can get a fire started?" He asked removing his jacket and placing it gently on the floor. Solly scoffed.

"Please, I'm a fire Pokemon, if I couldn't get a fire started, there'd be something wrong with me." She said leaving her place near the wall. She proceeded to look for anything flammable, wood, leaves ect. Though there was a healthy amount of those things, they where all damp.

"Do you think you can set those on fire, Solly?" Davisse asked removing his shirt. Solly turned around to catch him unzipping his pants, she blushed.

"Ummm, yeah of course. A little dampness won't stop me." She said placing her findings in the center of the room. She inhaled deeply so that she could connect with her inner flame, and with one swift movement released a powerful blastburn attack, which scent the pile of twigs and sticks up in a blaze. There was a dull sizzling sound, fallowed by the steam. The hissing sound was that of the small amounts of water in the sticks. A small amount of dampness wouldn't stop a Blaziken.

"Done." She said turning back to Davisse. He was stripped down to his underwear by now. Solly blushed again slightly at the appearance of her trainer standing before her half naked. Davisse blinked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just… shocked at the fact that where going to be stuck here." She said making up an excuse. Davisse shrugged and sat by the warm fire. Solly came up next to him and rested her head on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping keep you warm." Davisse blinked, staring down at his female companion. He'd never really noticed how feminine her figure was. Though she was a Blaziken, she had a more female appearance than any other head' seen. From her feminine hips to her narrow waist, and it was the first time he'd noticed breasts. Her face bore a feminine appearance too, being less aggressive and her eyes where slightly less aggressive. He sighed listening to the whistling wind outside.

"This is going to be a long wait…" He said staring into the red blaze before him.

* * *

"Davisse… how long have we been here…" Solly asked suddenly breaking the silence. Davisse looked as his Poketech watch.

"Six hours and counting…" He said before sighing deeply. Solly groaned.

"This must be what those human prisoners feel like, waiting to go free."

"I bet, only sometimes they don't." He said still gazing into the red orange ember. He'd been doing that since they'd sat down to the fire.

"Davisse you've been doing that the hole time! Talk to me!" She growled shaking her trainer out of his fiery trance. Davisse blinked his blue eyes, looking around as if he'd just come out of a long sleep.

"Ok…. So what do you want to talk about?" He asked in a monotonous tone of voice. It was obvious that the boredom was getting to him, so Solly would have to find a way to keep him entertained. There was one particular thing that kept popping into the female Pokemon's head.

"Ummm, what about humans?" Davisse raised an eye brow.

"What about humans?"

"Humans… and Pokemon…" She said looking away slightly. Her eyes darted back to the human's to see what he was doing. It didn't seem like Davisse was aware of what she meant.

"Like humans and Pokemon… being together."

"You mean like on a Pokemon journey?" Solly shook her head.

"No, like…. Humans and Pokemon together the way your mother and father are." She said hesitantly. She looked down, blushing madly at what her trainer would say next. It was an odd thing to talk about, but she needed to see what her trainer thought of this.

"So, what do you think about it…" She said glancing back up quickly. Davisse pale face was tinted pink.

"Ummm. Well… I-I…"

"You think it's a bad thing, don't you?" She said suddenly. Davisse shook his head.

"No… just different that's all. A lot of people don't like it when Pokemon and people do that. They say Pokemon rely on instinct and that they can't actually understand a relationship or love or even sex. I know that Pokemon understand it just fine, all Pokemon can understand. Even Pokemon like Houndour and Meowth."

"And Slowbro?" Solly interrupted suddenly. Davisse laughed slightly.

"I'm not really sure if they'd understand, but who knows?" He said patting the fire types, blondish, hair like head feathers. He ran his fingers through them sending a chill up the Pokemon's spine.

"Is there any reason why you asked me this?" He said running his fingers through the fire-birds head feathers again. Solly began to blush slightly, glancing up at the green haired teen.

"Well…" She said holding her left arm sheepishly. Her eyes darting back up to the trainer's causing her heart to nearly stop. Without much warning at all, the fire/fighting type tackled the young trainer, pinning him to the ground with a fiery kiss. The blazing passion was a common trait of her fire type. The fire type where often very passionate, and even a bit lusty at times. Solly was showing a full display of this trait as her tongue battled the teens for dominance. Her body began to yearn for more. For a higher level of passion and lust. Her powerful red hips began to sway slightly and her juices began to well up at her entrance. The kiss ended with a "pop" sound and she continued to stare down at the shocked and aroused trainer.

"Davisse, will you mate me?" She asked suddenly. Davisse's eyes widened, but the surprise was soon replaced by lust. He could feel his bulge building in his underwear.

"I…." He began staring into the fire types eyes. With a sudden movement he captured the female's lips in his own. His length began to swell with lust and desire.

"Yes." He said underneath the female. Solly's eyes lit up. She gave the male a peck on the lips before lifting herself from the Davisse's pale chest. She could see his boxers becoming a tent, giggling slightly at the matter. Davisse slipped his boxers down past his hips reveling his length to the red Pokemon.

"It's so… big…" She said in a lustful tone of voice. Her juices began to build at the sheer size of Davisse's length. She gave it an experimental lick, before taking the entire length in her warm, welcoming mouth. The length twitched slightly as she worked her tongue over the tip, causing a slight moan from the green haired teen. The salty tang of pre-come washed over her taste buds, intriguing her slightly. Solly removed Davisse's hardness from her mouth and gave the tip a slight squeeze, taking great care not to scratch him with her claws. The fire/fighting type felt herself becoming increasingly aroused as another bead of pre-come rose to the tip of Davisse's hardness. She worked the tick cock again into her mouth, moaning around it slightly.

"How is it, Sol?" Davisse asked as he watched his Pokemon bob her head up and down, purring slightly on the engorged length. Her eyes fluttered up to meet his. She dropped the length from her mouth in order to speak.

"Good...It's quite a mouthful." She said in a flirty tone of voice. She then swallowed the massive length again, stroking the strip with her tongue. Solly's body began to yearn for Davisse. She wanted the trainer to impale her with his thick member. She reached between her mighty, red legs grasping her clit between her fingers. She messaged the organ slightly, causing it to engorge itself. Davisse noticed this and glanced down at his partner.

"Is that a sign you're ready for me?" He asked sitting up to get a better look at the aroused Blaziken. Solly gave a quick nod to her trainer. She was eager and ready for her trainer.

"Ok then, get ready." Davisse said as Solly rolled onto her back. She spread her legs wide revealing her dripping entrance to the trainer. Her pinkish clit had become engorged with want and desire and her folds had flared out, readying herself for impalement. Davisse crawled over the cool cave floor, his pale body had an orangeish tint in the light of the fire. Davisse pressed his hardness to Solly's entrance, receiving an eager moan. Beads of her juices began to wash over the tip of Davisse's cock, further arousing the green haired teen. A drop of pre-com emerged from Davisse's tip, mixing with the female's love juices.

"Ready?" He said staring lustfully down at the feathered female. Solly nodded vigorously and jerked her hips slightly, rubbing her entranced against his hardness.

"Ok…" He whispered pushing gently into the female. Though Solly was tight, she was very well lubricated and Davisse slid in quite easily causing the fire type to moan. Davisse pushed slightly again, brushing his engorged member by Solly's sensitive nerves. He began to pick up speed, sliding in and out of Solly's cavern.

"How's it feel." He said staring down at his partner. Solly let out another cry and jerked her hips slightly. Her folds where flared out and her juices began to pour out.

"More!" She cried out suddenly. Her body was now overcome by lust. Davisse grinned and obeyed the female's plea, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Solly groaned and began to rock her own hips slightly, her clit had become engorged with desire. More of her juices poured out lubricating Davisse further; her mind began to whirl as she was lost in ecstasy. Davisse used his left hand to massage the peaks of her nipples while supporting himself with his right. Solly's nipples began erect from the teasing pleasure the green haired trainer was giving her.

"Harder!" She groaned rubbing her clitoris vigorously, causing a flood of her womanhood to drench Davisse's massive cock. The green haired teen proceeded to pound his fire typed partner with his full eleven inches, pulling out to the very tip before slamming back in with, muffled wet noise. Beads of sweat began to collect on Davisse's forehead and back, glistening slightly in the firelight. With a swift movement her pulled his hardness from Solly. Solly began to scream with pleasure, her voice howled along with the vicious winds outside. Davisse's member was dripping with the female's love potion. Solly glanced up at her trainer, panting. Her vagina had been streched considerably and her juices where running from her entrace onto the cave floor.

"I want to try a different position." He said rubbing the female's clit with his index finger. Solly's hips reflexively began to rock, sliding down on the delightful appendage.

"What… position?" She asked between pants.

"Could you… get on your hands and knees for me?" Davisse asked blushing slightly. Though he'd already infiltrated the female's cavern, he was still quite new to all of this. Solly nodded at the teen's request.

"Sure…" She breathed out, flipping over so that she was on her knees revealing herself to him. Her cavern began to leak again, readying itself fore impalement yet again. Davisse crawled, stroking and fingering the Blaziken's hole. He then reached in with his tongue, battering Solly's clit with his tongue in a manner similar to the way one would his a punching bag. He dipped inside, tasting the female's juices before venturing outside again to stroke Solly's clit. The Blaziken went mad with desire, rocking her hips slightly at the tickling feeling.

"Ahhh-ahhh, Davisse! I'll cum!" She whined as Davisse continued to tickle her engorged pink organ. The feeling suddenly stopped as Davisse began positioning himself at the female's entrance. With a swift movement he slammed himself inside the female's warm, welcoming hole. He took a minute to take it all in. The delightful, squishy feeling of the female's juices, the feeling of her walls wrapped tightly around him, it was sheer ecstasy. Davisse's hips began swinging wildly, slamming into the Blaziken's tight hole repeatedly. Solly's body was again overcome by ecstasy. Her body began to take control and she began to slam back on Davisse huge cock. The red Pokemon's juices began to spew uncontrollably with each thrust. She began to feel as if she'd explode from all the pleasure.

"How's that?" Davisse said pulling out, only to slam back in receiving a whine from the female below him.

"Fuck me harder!" She cried slamming backwards on her human companion. Her insides hugged around Davisse's cock, welling up with more of her juices. Solly reached between her legs and began again rubbing her clit vigorously. sending more of her juices out. Davisse stroked the female's sensitive nerves, causing her to throw her head back and cry to the cave cealing. Solly clawed at the ground attempting to grasp something, anything. She arched her back as Davvise again slammed her drenched vagina.

"Please, Davisse! Ram me!" She yowled slamming back against her trainer. Davisse grasped the female's hips, pulling her towards him. He hardness began to pulse as he neared his climax.

"HARDER!" Solly growled twitching her tiny red tail slightly. Davisse began to pound Solly's hole, receiving a cry for each trust. He could feel beads of her fem-cum dripping from his cock every time he pulled from her cavern, and more of it began to run out every time he slammed back in. His ball made contact with her entrance every time he lodged his eleven inches into the red female. Solly's tongue hung from her beak as she felt her cum rushing to her entrance. Her clit was pulsing with pressure as it became as full as it'd ever get. Solly's vaginal walls began to twitch and contract. She braced herself for the climax.

"I'm gonna cum!" She whined as her insides tightened in a climax. Her entire body shook as her cum exploded from her body, coating Davisse's cock in the slippery substance. Solly's cum further lubricated Davisse's thrusts further as he continued to plow the female, her breasts swung with each thrust. Her vaginal walls began to contract with her climax's after shocks, sending waves of pleasure through Davisse's cock. With a small grunt, the green haired teen released his load inside his female companion, filling her with strand after strand of his gooey substance. It wasn't long before he had emptied his load into the panting female, and he removed his now spent cock from the female's stretched hole.

"That was awesome…" She panted out as she sat up again. Davisse's seed proceeded to run out from between her legs. The female let out a content sigh and laid on her belly next to the toasty fire.

"If only all humans could see a human and a Pokemon together the way you do. There's nothing wrong with it really." She said resting her head on the trainer's chest. Her body's warm feathers tickled Davisse slightly, causing a smile to dance across his face.

"If we never get out of here, Sol, I'm glad to have done this with you…" He said drowsily. His eyelids slid down slightly over his blue orbs, revealing his fatige to the female. Solly gave him a peck on the nose.

"I'm glad too…" She said with a small smile. The twosome stayed like that for a while, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Davisse yawne and rolled over on his side. His eyes opened slightly, but closed again as he fell back into a peaceful sleep. He rested his head on his pale arm, though it was uncomfortable it was the only thing he had. His naked body shuddered slightly on the cold, cave floor.

"Helloooooooo!? Anyone out there!" A masculine echoed through the air. Davisse's eyes opened to the cave ceiling. He glanced over at Solly, who was fast asleep. The fire had put itself out ages ago, leaving the room cold. However, the Laturn flashlight still shone brightly. Davisse reached for his scarf, now dry and ice free. The rest of his clothes where dry as well. He quickly pulled them on, before attempting to wake Solly.

"Hey, Sol, did you hear that?" He asked shaking the fire types shoulder gently. Solly responded by rolling over and grumbling something about pesky Farfetch'd. Davisse listened again, there was definately someone outside. He put his cap on and ran to the cave entrance, it was plugged with snow and ice.

"Hello, anyone out there!?" The voice called again. It was extremely close by now behind the mountain of snow blocking the cave entrance.

"Come on Solly wake up!" He hissed nudging the fire type more roughly. Solly's eyes blinked open, glancing around slightly before locking on the green haired trainer.

"Oh, it's just you. I was having the weirdest dream about-"

"No time for that, listen." He said cutting of Solly suddenly. The twosome listened closely to the outside. There where signs of Starly chirping and footsteps of humans. The storm had apparently ended.

"What's that Arcanine, is there someone in there?" The voice called from near by. There was a few perky barks fallowed by a whine and the sound of digging paws. The Arcanine then ran from the cave, barking and howling. He was alerting the rest of the team.

"Solly, that sounds like a rescue team!" Davisse cried pulling the fire type to her feet with excitement. Solly was suprised at the trainers sudden outburst of joy.

"Alright, we need to get out. Use a Blast Burn right here." He said pointing an index finger at the center of the icy wall. Solly inhaled deeply before letting loose a blast of fire upon the wall of snow. Much of the snow melted, however a ton f it remained.

"Holy smokes, there is someone in there!" The hiker exclaimed from outside after witnessing the sudden shift in snow.

"Don't worry, we'll get toy out! Arcanine, Fire Blast!" The man called to his trusty partner. There was a fierce battle cry, fallowed by the hiss of steam. The rest of the snow suddenly was lifted from the cave entrance, causing the morning light to pour into the dark cave. Davisse and his partner where set free from the icy prison. Davisse gazed out into the winter wonderland. The deadly storm had left the land coated in thick blankets of snow.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" The rescuer cried running into the cave along with his Arcanine. Davisse and Solly emerged from the cave, completely unharmed.

"Wow, everyone's ok! That's amazing how long you been in there kid?"

"Probably around twelve hours, maybe a little more." Davisse said running his head through his green hair. The man whistled in surprise.

"That's along time to stay in a cold place like this. You're lucky you didn't freeze to death. Or get bored to death.!" The man said with a hardy laugh. Davisse blushed and glanced at Solly.

"Ah, it wasn't all that boring. It was sort of entertaining actually…."

_Fun fun! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll work hard for the next one. Anyone who wants a spotn please PM me with a description of your chracter and their name and Pokemon and all that. Also if you want you can send me a plt for the chapter, if not I'll just make one up. Also, one more thing, you should let me know if you want the lemon to be a tender, mild, firey, kinky whatever. For those of you who want it a little more soft and sweet I'll make it that way, for those of you who want it dirty, I can make it that way. If you have a fetsih I might be able to do that, just let me know what it is. Anyhow, until then ciao. _


	5. Kelly X HoudoomMaria

_This is one written by my friend... I'm busy like hell, so I don't have much time to do much of anything anymore... This is for an author who wishes to stay anonymous, I hope you like it._

* * *

A young trainer tossed a Luxury Ball, calling back her Vulpix, Maria. It was night now, and all of her Pokemon where preparing for rest. Normally at this time of night it would be time for her to get to sleep as well, but an image kept playing over and over in her mind. While passing through the last town, she had encountered an interesting building. A Pokemon breeding center where Pokemon mate to produce eggs. However, it happened right in the backyard out in the open for everyone to see.

The trainer blushed as she recalled the two Pokemon, a sexy Lopunny and a powerful Absol. A rather interesting pair, but it was quite.. interesting to watch.

"You're such a pervert, Kelly." The trainer laughed to herself as she brushed her long blond hair out her right eye way removed her clothes. The weather was too hot to wear full clothing to bed, but it was not as if anyone would catch her wondering around naked in the woods. No one except Pokemon anyway.

Kelly sat on a rock and recalled the entire event at the breeding center. A grin spread across her face as she remembered the Lopunny's sly grin and the Absol's throbbing red dick.

_"Lopunny!" Lopunny moaned rubbing her clit and giving Absol a horny grin. Her pussy was wet and ready for him now, and he wasn't going to wait another second. Absol licked Lopunny's cunt vigorously swallowing her juice and licking his lips. Lopunny grinned leaning and leaned over a rock wagging her ass in the air and grinning._

"_Lopunny!" She whined causing Absol to get up on his hind legs and grab her ass with his forelegs. He began thrusting hard and fast, and burying his seven inches of throbbing cock into her cunt. Lopunny moaned out loud and pushed back against Absol's thrust._

"_L-lopunny… Lopunnnyyyy!" Lopunny moaned out loud as Absol pounded into her harder. Absol grunted scratching his mate with his claws as he thrusted into her wetness, slapping her ass with his hips with each thrust. _

Kelly blushed pushing a finger into her pussy and moaning as she remembered Lopunny's climax. The horny rabbit screamed as she clamped around Absol's large knot, spraying her cum all over him. She hadn't even realized how horny the thought made her until now.

Kelly moaned louder she rubbed her clit vigorously and allowed her juices to build up. The blond trainer stopped as she heard a soft whine behind her, and turned around to see a Houndoom wagging his tail and whining. She blinked.

"Hello." She said causing the Houndoom to stand up and whine. She wondered why he was so friendly, being a wild Pokemon. Maybe he was looking for some food?

"I don't have any food for you." She said watching the dog Pokemon whine and reach between his leg to lick his genitals. That's when she noticed his cock was out and growing hard.

"You must have smelled me." She said blinking, her eyes wide in surprise. The Houndoom whined again looking up at her and wagging his tail. A blush spread across her face.

"Come her." She said beckoning the dog closer. He wagged his tail and came to her, sniffing her pussy and wagging his tail even harder. Kelly moaned as she felt herself getting horny again.

"Good boy…" she said patting Houndoom's head. The wild Pokemon whined and began licking the trainer's pussy, tasting her juices and going wild as the scent. Kelly moaned rubbing her clit with her finger and squeezing one of her breasts in the other hand. She no longer had control over her body and got on her hands and knees, exposing herself to the demon dog. The Houndoom whined and positioned himself eagerly on the human's back. His hips began swinging ferociously trying to pound his dick into her.

"Houndoom! Shove something in me!" She moaned as she felt Houndoom's dick rub the outside of her vagina. Soon, with one swift movement it pushed in and started pounding into her. Kelly moaned in pleasure as well as pain as Houndoom's dick grew larger inside her.

"Oooooooh yeeaahh!" she moaned as the throbbing red cock slammed her wetness sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. The Houndoom grunted and panted behind her as his hips began moving even faster. His claws scratched Kelly's back and his hips smacked her ass hard and fast, filling her with his huge Pokemon dick.

"Houndoom! Your dick is sooo big!" Houndoom growled thrusting harder into his human mate. His eight inches of red throbbing cock was getting harder and thicker inside Kelly's juicy hole. With a hard thrust, he shoved his knot deep inside her stretching out Kelly's pink pussy even more.

"Houndoom! OHH YES STRETCH ME!" The horny trainer screamed as she climaxed squeezing tight around Houndoom's dick and squirting her juices all over his dick. Houndoom whined as well as his cum drained into the female and thrusted twice more.

With a quick movement, the dick pulled out of her and Houndoom's load ran out of her. Kelly moaned in satisfaction and panted Houndoom on the head. The satisfied male did not leave and simple dropped on the ground beside her, falling asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Kelly's Luxray Ball opened up and Maria let herself out. The blond was puzzled as to why the well trained Pokemon would suddenly become disobedient.

"What are you doing Maria?" Se asked patting the fire fox on the head. The six tailed fox whined and wagged her butt in the air as she looked up at her trainer. Kelly blinked lifting the tiny Pokemon off of the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked earning a whine from the tiny Pokemon. The little Maria grinded her hips and nudged one of Kelly's breasts with her nose. She then began to lick it, pawing at it hungrily. Kelly looked at Maria in surprised.

"Did… you get horny?" She asked her tiny fox Pokemon. The Pokemon whined out loud and jumped down. She shook her butt in the air revealing her tiny dripping cunt. Kelly was surprised, not only at Maria's sudden hunger, but her attraction to the female. She grabbed Maria's butt and licked her pussy earning a whine of delight.

"VULP!" She whined as a horny grin spread across her face. Kelly blinked in surprise as her Pokemon's behavior and began to flutter her tongue on the Pokemon's clit.

"Vulpiiiix…" Maria moaned trembling in sheer pleasure. Kelly grinned bringing a finger up and pushing it in. Maria moaned a loud and began to push back against the finger.

"Do you like that?"

"Vullllpiiiix!" Maria groaned licking her lips. Kelly shoved another finger into her Pokemon's cunt and began pumping them in hard. A third was inserted in Maria's ass, which nearly drove her over the edge. Kelly grinned at Maria's moans as well as her growing boldness.

"So you like anal, do you?" She asked slyly. Maria moaned loud as she pushed back on her trainer's fingers. Kelly grinned pulling her fingers out of Maria's pussy. With a swift motion, she slammed them into her ass and pumped in and out hard. Maria screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as her virgin ass stretched. Her climax came fast and she howled as both her pussy and ass contracted and she came squirting her juices everywhere. The Pokemon then collapsed on the ground, Kelly curling up beside her. Kelly stroked Maria's back and glanced over at Houndoom who was still asleep.

"Night guys…" she yawned, and with that she fell asleep.

* * *

_Thank my pal Lee, not me. XD_


	6. Suicune X Luna

_Reecee AKA Lee here, sorry I couldn't get more things done… unfortunately Snappy has been a little.. "funny" lately. She's been going through some tough times and is a bit depressed, but I'm not telling anymore, since I know she wouldn't want all of her business out there. I'll be working on this story until further notice, sorry folks. ^^; Snappy started this a while back, and I decided to finish it up for her. I'm not exactly sure who it was for, but it's with Suicune and a girl named Luna._

**IMPORTANT:** **1.)** Please state if you want talking Pokemon or cries "Pikachu." And such. **2.)** This is made up of Pokemon X pokemon and Pokemon X human, please don't send human X human unless Snappy offers a special request. **3.)** No genderless or pokemon like Nosepass… since they're a little hard to work with… sorry. Legends can work if you pick genders. **4)** PICK GENDERS! Unless you don't care… but if you don't please mention that…

* * *

Luna's ice blue eyes stared across the empty field. Her breath was caught in her through as the wind whipped through the grass making waves of elegant green. The creature that stood only about a hundred yards away from her. She and Suicune had met many times, but the meetings were generally brief. Why Suicune kept following her of all people, Luna was unsure. The azure dog leapt the length of the field in a single bound, so that he stood face to face with the young, blue haired girl. His crimson eyes staring down into her icy ones.

"Suicune…" The teen whispered.

"You're… beautiful." She whispered gently pressing her hand to his snout. The great dog did not seem angered, nor did he flee. His body glowed slightly and a smooth, silky voice replied.

"So are you." He was speaking telekinetically. The teen blushed as the water Pokemon stared down at her, the blue cloud on his back floating with the breeze.

"Why are you following me?" Luna questioned causing Suicune to straiten up.

"The reason is… Luna, after watching you for so long… I've become fascinated with you. You are one of the most beautiful human's I've ever seen and well… I want you to be my mate." He announced causing Luna to blush madly. Luna was unsure of what to say. She was aware that Pokemon picked their mates differently then humans, but, why would Suicune pick a human?

"Suicune… I… we… you're a Pokemon… I'm a human, we can't."

"Luna." The water Pokemon began staring into the young human's beautiful blue eyes. Without much thought, Luna reached up and kissed the Pokemon without much reason as to why. The Pokemon was silence as he was taken back by what humans called a "kiss". He could feel Luna's tongue invading his mouth, and had no clue of what to do. As the human broke a part, a deep blush was visible on her pale face.

"I'll… I'll be your mate." She whispered kissing Suicune's nose again. Luna wasn't sure why, but she wanted this for some reason. Suicune nodded and pressed his nose to the human affectionately, making the breeze pick up slightly. Suicune buried his nose in Luna's breasts and tugged her shirt slightly.

"Take off these clothes, please." He commanded. Luna blushed, but she knew this is how some Pokemon did this. Suicune did not know it was not human behavior to have sex on the first date, at least it typically wasn't. Luna, not wanted to upset and disappoint her new mate, obeyed and removed her shirt and bra exposing her breasts. Suicune's began licking her chest eagerly, while the teen began removing her pants. Suicune's nose instantly went to the girl's groin and he sniffed vigorously, stimulating the teen by nuzzling and licking slightly. Luna gasped as she felt herself becoming wet, and Suicune's tongue invading her panties to lap and the juiciness inside.

"Suicune…" Luna moaned as she felt the Pokemon's tongue wiggle against her clit making more juice build up. She began pulling her panties down to give Suicune further access to her hole, causing him to grunt and lick vigorously.

"You taste very good." The Pokemon grunted telekinetically as he felt himself becoming hard. Luna blushed as she saw the Pokemon's cock began to emerge. It was large and thick, shaped slightly different to a humans. Luna pondered if it would feel the same going in. The blue haired teen grasped the Pokemon's cock and fluttered her tongue on the head earning a grunt from her mate.

"That's wonderful mate." Suicune grunted. Luna took more of the water type's massive cock into her mouth sucking him hard. Suicune began to thrust and whine a bit. Luna worked more of Suicune's dick deeper into her mouth and held his balls with her hand as she sucked him. He tasted rather interesting, but she had to say, he had quite a wonderful flavor. Her delicate hands went to the knot and she stroked the thick, pulsing flesh tenderly making Suicune throw back his head and howl. Luna began kneading at Suicune's massive red cock, trying to give him as much pleasure as se could handle. With a quick movement, the water Pokemon pushed her away with his paw. He was panting.

"Now I must release my seed into you mate." He grunted staring at Luna's naked, pale body. His red eyes only leaving her body to motion the girl to a large rock in the grass.

"Bend over there, for me mate." He said. Luna obeyed walking slowly over to the rock with her Pokemon mate right behind her. She bent over the rock putting her ass in the air, showing Suicune her pink vagina. The wind Pokemon pressed his tongue into her lips making Luna moan out loud. Her juices began spilling out over Suicune's tongue and nose, driving him mad. Suicune's movements became hungry and slightly more aggressive as he lustfully lapped up his mates delicious love juices. Luna arched as Suicune's tongue invaded her and more of her juices ran out.

"Suicune… that's.. wonderful…" She gasped tossing back her head and making a gentle humping motion against Suicune warm, wet tongue. Then with a quick movement he was over her, thrusting at her pale backside with strong thrusts. His large cock slipped and slid through her juices and up through her cheeks. It missed several time before he finally hit his mark and rammed his large cock into his human mate. Luna cried out in agony as the massive dick slide through her juices and stretched her vagina out.

"SUICUNE!!!" The girl cried out in pain, but the beasts slams did not stop. Suicune whined and through back his head with a howl as he continued pummeling the girl's tight vagina. Suicune's tongue lapped at her face tenderly, soothing the girl. Soon, it did not hurt as much and pain began to slip away.

"You feel amazing… mate…" Suicune grunted as he fucked Luna hard. Luna's screams of pain slowly began to change to those of pleasure, and she pushed back as Suicune's massive dick rammed in.

"Suicune! Its sooo big!" The girl panted as Suicune's thrusts became faster. His muscular legs and hips slapped Luna's ass as he rammed her, juice dripping from his cock every time he drew out. The girl's screeching was wonderful to him, he loved listening to her voice.

"Scream for me mate…" Suicune's silky telekinetic voice moaned sending chills down Luna's spine. She squeezed around Suicune's thick cock making the Pokemon howl, and gave a long scream for more. Suicune growled and began pounding Luna widely into the rock, scratches from the beasts claws and the craggy surface below covered her fair skin. It was only a matter of time now.

"SUICUNE!!!" Luna cried out making Suicune go berserk. His hips pounded her into the rock making her loose her balance. He placed his paws on either side of the humans head and through back his graceful head as he stuffed his knot into her. A yowl of pain and agony ripped through the night air as she was filled with something so incredibly large, she was sure it had the girth of maybe four large human cocks. She shuddered and squeezed her vagina tight around Suicune's thick pulsing knot in a climax, shooting juice all over the canines widening knot. Suicune panted and continued frantically trying to fuck the girl as his knot buried deeper into Luna, but to no avail.

"MATE!!!! TONIGHT I GIVE YOU MY SEED!" Suicune yowled at the top of his lungs. Then he climaxed as well, blasting his load forcefully into Luna's tight little hole. Luna whined as she felt Suicune's cum shooting into her. It did not feel like when a man came, but rather like someone had shoved a hose into her and turned it on. Her body was filling with cum so quickly that she felt as if she'd pass out. Suicune and Luna stayed tight for quite awhile, Suicune giving little spurts of cum every now and then and tugging against his mate. Finally, the two were freed and tumbled unto the grass panting. Suicune put his massive paw around his mate and tenderly licked her shuddering body. Her head was laying on the beasts white chest as she drifted off.

* * *

_There we go! ^^; Sorry for the wait, I'm working on others, please review._


	7. LopunnyTrainerX2

_A story with multiple Pokemon was requested so I jumped to it. Always wanted to do this! XD Anywho, I made it dirty. YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"OOOH." Alexia moaned as felt her friend, and mate for the night flutter her tongue against her clit vigorously. Tessa had a quite skilled tongue, and she was determined to show it off.

"That's sooo good!" The blond whined gripping the grass beneath and squirming about. The brunette teen dipped her tongue into the girl and swirled it around making Alexia moan. Tessa pulled away from the girl liking her lips mischievously. She tossed her long hair out of her face a batted her green eyes.

"I think you're ready for something bigger in there, don't you think?" She giggled reaching for her red backpack. Inside were various sex toys that the twosome often used.

"Go right ahead and shove something in me." The blond giggled spreading out her legs and squirming around a bit. Tessa fumbled around with the backpack before touching something cool and wet. Instantly she yelped.

"What? What's wrong?" Alexia questioned sitting up in shock. Tessa pointed.

"There's something behind the backpack, it touched me." She whimpered causing Alexia to roll her eyes and move the backpack. Crouched low behind it was a Pokemon of medium size. It was brown and resembled a rabbit with long fluffy ears. Alexia giggled.

"Its Lopunny!" She said. The rabbits brown eyes looked up at her and it cocked its head to the side.

"Don't be shy!" Alexia laughed scooting closer to the brown rabbit, who without warning crawled closer as well to the human sniffing the area slightly.

"Lopunnnyy…" It grunted quietly. It did not seemed afraid at all, in fact it climbed right up on Alexia's leg and sniffed her face curiously. Alexia giggled.

"God, look at her breasts! They're huge!" Tessa exclaimed staring at the Pokemon's rather large breasts. They were rather round and the nipples appeared erect. Alexia patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Her boobs are pretty big… I wonder." The blond questioned as she moved the leg Lopunny was sitting on. The rabbit Pokemon responded by sitting up strait and sticking her breasts out. Her head went back and she grinded down on the leg letting out a small sound.

"You like that huh?" Alexia asked as Lopunny humped her leg harder. Tessa rose an eyebrow.

"She's in heat." Alexia said.

"She must be really horny." Tessa mumbled brushing her hair out of her face. A smile crept across her rosy lips.

"Well then, lets satisfy some of that for her!" Alexia blinked.

"You want us to.. have sex with a Pokemon?" She asked brushing a blonde bang out of her eye. The Lopunny's fluffy tail wagged as she humped harder, leaving a trail of juices on Alexia's leg.

"Lopunny…" She moaned making her enormous breast stand out further, showing her erect pink nipples. Tessa giggled and reached up, grasping one of the Lopunny's breasts in her hand. She squeezed slightly and messaged the nipples making the Pokemon let her tongue hang, spread her legs and grind harder.

"LOP-LOPUNNY!" Lopunny whined as she grinded down hard on Alexia's leg. Tessa smirked and hugged the Pokemon close to her making it shudder.

"Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you." She said messaging the Pokemon's pink clit. Lopunny let out what sounded like a gasp and began to grinded, slathering her juices all over Tessa's fingers. Tessa smiled and took the clit between her index and middle finger and squeezed it.

"Yes, you like that huh cutie?" The brunette giggled as Lopunny slowly slid her clit up and down between the human's wet fingers. The sight of the pink ball all wet a slick, sliding between her fingers was enough to make Tessa wetter then ever. The teen squirmed slightly in anticipation as Lopunny's movements turned erotic.

"Oooh, she loves that." She said rubbing one of the Pokemon's boobs with her free hand. Lopunny tossed back her head and moaned out loud.

"LOPUNNNY!" She growled and arched against Tessa's hand. Alexia watched in amusement as the Pokemon shuddered and thrusted.

"You know, this isn't such a bad idea… after all." She said reached forward and rubbing the clit with her finger. Lopunny hissed and arched again making both girls giggle. Alexia took two fingers and began probing the Pokemon's juice filled vagina making the Pokemon pant. Tessa stopped rubbing Lopunny's clit and squeezed her breasts.

"That feels wonderful, doesn't it?" She laughed. Lopunny moaned again and began humping against Alexia's fingers. The blonde-queen leaned forward and began fluttering her tongue against the clit making Lopunny cry out again. Tessa laid the Pokemon on her back, and the rabbit spread out her legs and stuck her breasts out more putting on a sexy display. Tessa smiled.

"Looks like she wants more." She said climbing on top of Lopunny and positioning herself with her leg between Lopunny's legs. She pressed her vaginal lips to Lopunny and began to grind slowly against the Pokemon.

"Lopunnyyy…." Lopunny growled as she thrusted up against the human's wet pussy.

"Ahh, she's so wet!" Tessa gasped grinding harder. Lopunny moaned as well and began grinding up against the human. Their lips slid against each other building friction and wetness. Erotic squishy noises could be heard with each movement, and were often followed by a sigh or whine. Alexia began rubbing her clit as she watched a tiny stream of juices flow out from between the two.

"That looks soo funnn…" She moaned. Tessa grinded down harder on Lopunny making juice squirt out from between the two glistening vaginas. She grabbed hold of the Pokemon's boobs and grinded vigorously.

"OOOOH LOPUNNY!" She moaned as Lopunny shuddered and reached up for the humans breasts. She squeezed as well and began humping her harder. Tessa screamed out load and climaxed blasting her juices on to Lopunny's dripping wet vag. The Pokemon screamed out load and wrapped her legs around the human and squirted her juices as well, causing a flood to run down over her ass and into her fluffy tail. Tessa pulled off of Lopunny panting, a string of gooey love juice strung between the two.

"Ahh, she was really horny." Tessa said with a smile. The furry Pokemon squirmed a little and looked up with a lustful look in her large, brow eyes. She shoving fingers into her flooded hole and growling. Alexia and Tessa glanced at each other.

"Maybe…" Alexia began reaching for her Tessa's backpack. Tessa watched as the blonde rummaged through and pulled out a large rubber sex toy. It had a similar look and feel to a human penis, and was monstrous in size. It was over twelve inches, and not only was it long, it was thick. Tessa giggled.

"Oooh, this should be interesting. I'll let you have this turn." She said sitting back and watching as Alexia approached the furry rabbit. The blond removed the Pokemon's fingers from her wet hole, causing Lopunny to growl and arch. She giggled and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them together tight.

"You do have amazing breasts… don't worry, this'll be great." She said as she grabbed the Pokemon's furry waist and pulled her closer. She put the head of the monster toy to Lopunny's lips and pushed hard into Lopunny's drenched hole with a loud squish. Lopunny moaned and arched as she felt access juice shoot out of her and the large toy entered her.

"LOPUNNY!!!" She growled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Alexia pushed more of the rubber cock into Lopunny, stretching her tiny Pokemon hole. The rabbit threw her head back and began wagging her tail.

"L-L-OPUNNN!!" She growled as she began pushing down, forcing the cock deeper into her dripping vagina. Her pink lips where flared and covered in juice as the blond fucked her hole with the massive toy. Alexia gave Lopunny a soft slap on her round, furry ass and with a strong push, stuffed all of the thick ty into Lopunny. The rabbit whined and arched as she felt her juicy cavern filled to the brim with the toy. Pleasure overtook her as Alexia slid the toy in and out, brushing her nerves as she did so. The blond reached down and flutter her tongue on the pink clit, making Lopunny scream in ecstasy. Tessa crawled over to the Pokemon and began sucking on one of her fully erect nipples. Lopunny's tail was going a mile a minute as she felt Alexia pick up speed, pounding into her hole with the toy. It burned her tiny Pokemon hole to have something so large, but she loved it.

"Maybe, we should use the strap-on on her?" Tessa asked as she came up off of Lopunny's furry breasts. Alexia kept pounding the brown rabbit beneath her.

"Maybe we could have a double penetration?" She asked as she heard Lopunny scream with an orgasm. She brown bunny climaxed, squeezing the rubber dick tight and blowing more juices. Tessa grinned and scooped up some of Lopunny's juice and licked it.

"OKAY! Good plan." She said grabbing her backpack and rummaging around for more of her toys. When she found them, she pulled out two strap-on toys. Both wore plastics cocks of massive size, and both were going to be shoved into Lopunny's burning little holes at once. The girls fitted themselves with their toys before Tessa hugged the rabbit Pokemon and pulled her towards her.

"Come here sweetie." She said with a grin. Lopunny waggled her tail as she felt the girl lay her down and kneel over her, pushing the plastic toy into her already soaked, stretched vaginal hole. The Pokemon yowled in pleasure and wrapped her legs around the girl's pale waist. Her breasts pressed against Tessa's as she felt the human pounding her vagina, the same way a male would do during mating. With a few more hard thrusts, Tessa was positive her artificial member was coated enough for what she was going to do. With that, she pulled out of Lopunny

"Punnnn…" Lopunny whined ash felt empty again. Tessa patted the rabbit reassuring while she motioned for Alexia to come. Alexia obeyed and lay down in the grass on her back, while Tessa placed Lopunny on top of her. The Pokemon squirmed and wiggled as she was placed atop yet another fake penis. With on easy movement, the entire thing was rammed into her slick hole. It went in with ease, and made Lopunny scream in pleasure. The brown rabbit began humping the cock widely as it thrusts hard into her little pink vagina. Alexia held Lopunny's body closer to hers so that she was in a doggie style position, and easy to access from behind. Tessa grinned.

"Okay honey, get ready for an amazing orgasm." The brunette chuckled as she held the Lopunny's round, furry backside with both hands. She spread out her cheeks showing her puked hole. Tessa held Lopunny's ass in place and slowly began to breach her, using her juices to lubricate her other hole. Lopunny had the most delicious, hungry look in her eyes as she felt the thick cock stretch her little hole out for the first time.

"LOPUNNNYYY!!!!!" She yowled letting her tongue hang out.

"Yes, you love that don't you?" Tessa giggled as she kept going deeper into Lopunny's virgin ass. Alexia continued thrusting up into her vagina, which was practically gushing with juice now. With one quick shove, Tessa rammed all of the toy into Lopunny's little brown ass earning a cry of pleasure from the Pokemon. Both girls kept fucking the Pokemon hard, making her large breasts bounce as the with each pound. The rabbit was overwhelmed by the pleasure, and unsure of what to do. One moment she was humping downwards into Alexia's cock, and the next she was humping backwards to get her ass filled. After while it was simply to much and she had an intense orgasm, crying out in pleasure and blasting juices all over the place. Her ass twitched and her vagina continued spattering out squirts of her cum for what seemed like a minute before everything finally settled down. Alexia's and Tessa pulled their strap-ons out of the Pokemon with gliding ease, causing various "shlump" and "sploosh" noises. Lopunny's holes were incredibly gaping and stretched out, and Lopunny loved it. However, the rabbit Pokemon was so incredibly tired she couldn't keep her eyes open and dropped right there in the grass. As Alexia and Tessa removed their strap on belts, Alexia noticed the rabbit in the grass and picked her up, cradling her slightly.

"Aww… she's so cute…" She said looking down at the sweet, feminine face. The blonde smiled.

"Lets take her back to the tent… she'll probably be very lively by morning!"

* * *

_Decided to get this up too. Hope you enjoyed._


	8. Lixxy X Miramu

_Alright, next update! Snappy is doing alright, btw. She wont be back writing for a while, but hey, its progress. As Felix requested, this one's pretty kinky. Its also a bit longer then most of my other work. Enjoy!_

_PS: Someone asked if I'm doing more reuqest. The answer? Ya. But please try and submit in reviews, since when you PM Snappy I have to wait until I talk to her to get those ones. If you really don't people to know you're submitting, you can still PM her, but it might be a bit before I talk to her. _

* * *

Lixxy smiled widely as she sat upon a smooth rock by the moonlit lake. Dressed in only a tiny bra, that barley contained her huge breasts, and her panties, she watched as something poked its head above the waves. A Pokemon known to be the most beautiful of all, a male Milotic. The Milotic's name was Mimaru, and he was quite used to seeing the brunette around these parts for reasons that would baffle most. It was easy to say Miramu was quite happy to see the teen by his lake.

"Hello Miramu, I bet you're ready for some fun." Lixxy said with a devilish smirk. She unhooked her bra letting her breasts fall out. The serpent made a soft humming noise and spread fanned out his tale in delight. Lixxy smiled and slipped her panties down revealing her already dripping vagina. The delicious scent of her arousal drove Miramu wild, and his long, snake like cock began to become hard, poking up over the waves. The prehensile appendage coiled with eagerness as the teen turned around and bent over the rock, showing her sexy, round ass to the Milotic. Her fingers went between her legs and she began rubbing her pink clit vigorously causing more juice to pour down. The Milotic tossed his head in delight.

"Milllooo!" He cried to the sky and the head of his cock could be seen twisting and coiling around itself. Lixxy smiled.

"Yes, you like what you see don't you?" Lixxy purred erotically as she arched letting more juice dripped down. Miramu cooed and leaned his large head towards the girl's ass. He opened his mouth letting out his long tongue, which was also prehensile, maneuvered around the girl's slippery clit. Lixxy gasped and arched as Miramu grasped her clit with his tongue, cooing as her juices dripped onto his tongue. She tastes so good, and the smell was turning him on even more.

"Oooo, Miramu!" Lixxy moaned as Miramu's tongue glided between her folds and continued to tickle her now engorged clit. She squirmed and grinded down on the Pokemon's long tongue, sliding the pink bud over the Pokemon's tongue. Miramu made a soft moaning noise as he tongue breached the girl's folds and slithered into her. Lixxy gasped.

"Ooohhh yeah! Miramu that's hot!" She moaned as the Miltoic's tongue wiggled inside of her, squirming and tasting her nerves. The girl began rubbing her clit and making a humping motion back against Miramu's tongue, covering his tastes buds in her sweet juice. The Milotic opened his mouth wide and rammed his tongue as deep as he could into the girl, making arousing squishy noises as his saliva coated tongue buried into her luscious hole. Lixxy moaned erotically at the delicious noise that where coming from her, and began rubbing clit faster. The engorged organ began pulsing and pleasure was coursing through her.

"YES MIRUMA! OHHH YES!" She shrieked and began humping back on the water Pokemon's tongue. Miramu smirked in his mind as he watched the girl's ass move up and down and his tongue disappeared into her slick, pink vagina.

"AHHH MIRAMU!" The girl screamed as she clamped around Miramu's tongue and came. Her juices blasted all over his tongue making him hum in satisfaction. His massive cock coiled around itself as Lixxy's juice poured into his open mouth and drenched his tongue. Miramu smirked and let his tongue slide out of the girl's hole with a soft "slump". Strings of saliva and Lixxy's fluid strung from his tongue and lips. Lixxy smiled back at the Pokemon.

"That was great Miramu, but we're not done yet." She said shaking her as. Her vagina squished and twitched with eagerness as Miramu came up out of the water letting her get a full view of his dick. It was lighter then the rest of his body, and easily over six feet. The way it was shaped, however, made it get bigger as you went towards the base. From the head until a about a foot down, it was just small enough to fit a human. Lixxy smiled as the sea serpent maneuvered his cock between her legs, touching her vaginal lips as he did. The cock was a slick as his tongue, and just as hot. Miramu moaned and began sliding it under the girl, slithering it between her legs and up to her stomach. Lixxy grinned as it continued higher and squeezes between her huge boobs. Miramu's cock curled around her breast, touching the nipple as it did. Lixxy moaned as her nipples began to grow hard.

"Ahh, that's it Miramu." She said grinding down on the Pokemon's cock between her legs.

"MILLLO, MILOO!" He groaned as he felt the girl rap her hands around it and pushed it down. The muscle lifted Lixxy up, holding her up as it did. Miramu's dick held enough strength to do so without hurting him, much to the brunette's delight. She moaned and began grinding on the slick cock, making Miramu moaned and toss his gorgeous head. Lixxy's dripping hold glided on Miramu's cock leaving a trail of her fluids on it. Miramu's head twisted back and the head of his cock coiled up.

"You like this huh honey?" She whispered as Miramu's cock coiled upward. The head stared her in the face making her grin. She rapped her legs around the giant cock and stroked it in her hand. She let the head push between her lips and into her mouth. Miramu's tongue hung out and he cooed.

"MILOO MIL MILOTIII!" He moaned as the girl sucked on the head of his cock. The yellow snake gasped and pressed deeper into the girl's hot mouth making Lixxy moan. Miramu's dick tasted so good to her. Her tongue tasted every inch of the salty member. It wiggled and squirmed into her mouth as she rubbed it with her hands. She grinded the lower half harder and rapped her legs tighter around it. Miramu moaned louder and began thrusting his cock around, nearly making the girl fall of. She smirked around the Milotic's cock and grinded harder. She could feel the slippery skin gliding on her clit. Lixxy craved more.

"MIILL!!!" The colorful snake whined as he forced his cock into the girl's throat. His cock coiled around her body and caused her to fall on the soft grass, cock still in her mouth. She moaned and sat up straight, spreading her legs and sticking out her breasts. With a slick motion she pulled it out of her mouth and stroked it fast and hard. Her mouth was open and ready.

"MILLLOTIIIC!" Miramu cried to the sky as he came gallons into Lixxy's open mouth. It gushed out like a hose and covered the girl's face. The juice flooded over her body splashing her breasts and running down her stomach. Her legs where spread as Miramu's cum flooded into her vagina. Lixxy swallowed it all and began licking her hands clean. Miramu panted as he watched the girl clean his juice, scooping handfuls from her breasts and legs, moaning and sucking as she did. Her fingers went to her vagina and she rubbed the cum around on her folds eagerly. She licked her lips eagerly, craving more.

"Muramu, fuck me." She whined holding the Pokemon's dick in her hands. She licked his cock, smirking. The sight before him was enough to make him hard yet again. He was ready to mate with her. Lixxy smiled and laid on her back, legs spread wide. Her pink hole was glistening with left over cum and her own juices. Miramu's cock slithered between her legs, gripping her clit as he did. The girl moaned and spread the wider, her hand went to her huge breast and she played with her nipple.

"Ooo, Mira, shove it in me! Now!" She moaned as the Pokemon cock coiled around her. Miramu smiled and pressed his head to the girl's dripping hole. He wiggled inside into her making her scream. His cock was huge, and she loved it.

"Miramu fuck me!" She whined spreading her legs wider. The Pokemon pressed deeper inside of her, tossing his head as he felt her warm, tight pussy all around him. She growled as it stretched her painfully. It hurt, and she loved it. Miramu's cock began pumping hard into the girl's wetness, squishing and squirming around. He smiled and licked the girl's face.

"Miloo…" He purred as he fucked her harder and faster. Pleasure flooded through the girl as Miramu pressed deeper into her stroking her nerves with every push. She began stroking her clit.

"Yeah Mira, fuck me!" She moaned and tossing back her head. Miramu's cock moved in deeper and faster stretching her out wide. Her folds where out and covered in juice as it went deeper. Miramu lifted the girl up on his cock and she slid down further. She screamed in pain as she was filled like never before. The Pokemon coiled his body around her and pounded her brutally. Pleasure and pain flooded her body. She pumped her clit harder and faster until it was just too much. Lixxy screamed as she came again, drenching the Pokemon's cock with juice. Miramu's head tossed as he pounded her, his slick cock sliding in and out fast and hard. With a strong thrust, he rammed into her and climaxed, blasting cum into his mate. Lixxy screamed as she felt herself fill with a load too big for a human. Her stomach felt uneasy as Miramu kept coming, flooding her so much that she though she'd explode. Just then, Miramu's blast acted as a rocket and the cock flew out of her. The rest of his load covered her ass and back. The girl moaned as cum gushed from her hole and her stomach settled. She fell on her hands in knees, ass still in the air. Miramu smiled down at her, she looked absolutely delicious covered in his juice. Her vagina glistening in the moonlight. He head to have her one more time.

"Milll…" He cooed as he pressed his cock again into her, but this time into her anal hole. He used the mixture of his own cum and the girl's juices a lubricant to make entering easier. The girl's eyes went wide as Mirmu's slick cock slipped her ass. Her tight, virgin ass was stretched painfully as he slipped as deep as he could in one thrust. She screamed.

"MIRAMU!" She whined as the Pokemon's cock slid in and out. It hurt so much, but pleasure slowly began to flood her. She screamed and began pumping her clit as the snake Pokemon fucked her ass brutally. Miramu's head tossed as he felt the girl's tight warmth around him. He went faster and harder, making the girl rock with his thrust.

"YES MIRA YES!" She screamed as he moved faster. The abuse her rectum was taking was amazing, she loved it. Lixxy used two fingers to press into her vagina. The squished as she entered and the sound drove Miramu mad. He pounded the girl with all of his might making her scream in agony and pleasure. Her massive breasts jumped as she rocked hard with Miramu.

"MIRA! FUCK! MIRAMAUUU!" She screeched. Her dark eyes clamped shut and she gritted her teeth. Her nails dug into the soil. Lixxy tossed back her head and screamed as she had her final orgasm. Her breasts flung out and her tongue stuck out of her mouth. Juices blasted all over the soil and against Miramu. The Pokemon crooned and twisted as he felt the brunette squeeze her ass around him. His tongue hung out as well and he coiled his body.

"MILOO MILOO MILOTIII!!!" He screamed as he came, filling the girl one more time. It felt so good having her rectum hosed down by the Pokemon's cum. Once again, the Pokemon's cock shoot out of the girl from the intensity of the blast. He panted and coiled next to the girl. Lixxy stayed with her ass up for a while, both of her holes dripping with Miramu's hot seed. She was gaping and full of juice and she loved it. The brunette collapsed on the ground, panting and staring at the beautiful Pokemon. She stroked his slick head with her hand.

"That was great." She smiled. The Pokemon cooed and spread his tail fan.

"Milooo!" She laughed licking the girl's face. His cock retracted back into his body and he got up. He looked back at the girl once and nodded before slipping into the water. Lixxy grinned.

"Night Mira! Hope to see you real soon!" She giggled.

* * *

_Please review._


	9. Shadow X Sisters

_Okay, this one involves rape. If you don't like, don't read. Snappy actually put up a chapter this time around, it's one she's previously been working on. She managed to get the strength to finish it up. Also, another thing, me and Snappy gotta go to school soon, sorry guys. I tried to get a few updates done before then, since I have no clue when we'll be able to update again._

* * *

"Shadow!" A young girl called in the night. The forest air was calm and cool, and the breeze was comfortable. It swayed through her short, red skirt and curly brown hair. The young girl's name was Julie Monafe, and she was in search for her Mightyena, Shadow. The young teen was in the presence of her older sister Sarah. The teens had managed to let there Mightyena escape while out training with him, and now where trying to find him before anything unfortunate happened.

Sarah, the slightly older of the two, glared over at her younger sister. If she had not let Shadow out of his Pokemon, none of this would have happened in the first place.

"Thanks a lot, Julie." The brunette huffed before quickening her pace. Julie frowned.

"Yeah well, you should have trained him to come when he was called." Julie responded. That's when a noise caught her ear, the sound of a Pokemon in the grass. Both girls stopped where they stood.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah whispered. Both girls stopped, without any Pokemon to defend them, what would they do? Sarah grabbed her sister's arm and ducked behind a tree.

"Shh!" She hissed, trying to keep the younger girl quiet. Julie was the one to peek out to see if the cost was clear, and was surprised to see her own Pokemon – not a strange one, in a clearing. She smiled.

"Its just Shadow!" She said smiling widely. Sarah sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness he's okay!" The older sibling sighed before making herself visible to the Pokemon. Shadow, however, did not seem interested in his trainers. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow?" She called gently. She noticed that part of the Pokemon's body was protruding oddly, and he pressed his muzzle down to lick it. Julie approached behind her sister.

"Sarah… what is that?" She asked getting a better look. The dark type panted and continued to lick the hot flesh. Sarah titled her head letting the hair fall to one side.

"I'm not sure…" She wondered reaching out gently. She touched the red, throbbing flesh making the Mightyena growl. His hips bucked and he began rubbing against her hand, leaving a light strand of pre-cum on the girls hand. His tail wagged, but the girl stayed oblivious.

"Yena Mightyen!!!!!" He barked squirming and wagging his tail.

"He seemed to like that." Julie said, placing a pale hand on the Pokemon's burning red cock. She rubbed it gently making the Pokemon growled and bark. He stood up putting his paws on the young teens shoulders and grinded down on her hand. She giggled.

"Whoa boy, down." She said letting the Pokemon drop to all fours again. His nose flew to Sarah's skirt making the girl blush. His hips rocked as he sniffed her and pawed at her panties.

"What's he doing?" Julie asked stroking the Pokemon's back. He used his claws to thread into the older teens panties and slip them down. Sarah blushed as she felt a cold breeze around her naked ass.

"Shadow!" She growled, but the Pokemon ignored the stern yell and began licking the girl's now exposed vagina. The girl gasped as a mysterious pleasure filled her. The black dogs tongue tickled her small pink clit, making it swell. Juices began to build up as the dog's tongue eagerly lapped at her. Julie tilted her head.

"Um… Sarah?" She questioned. The girl let out a soft moan and arched. Unsure fingers reached down to touch the sensitive flesh, sending waves of pleasure through her. She whimpered in surprise as Shadow ripped through her skirt with his claws. The beast growled, leaping towards the girl's back and ripping her shirt down the middle. His jaws ripped into her bra and the older girl's breasts fell out. His weight pushed the girl to her knees and his hips thrusted wildly. Her ass was in the air showing her hole and hot, dripping vagina. The Pokemon growled and frantically tried to shove his hard, red cock into the girl. Sarah looked back in fear and surprise.

"Shadow! Stop, you're scaring me!" She whined as the canine Pokemon scratched at her pale backside with his hind claws. His knot rubbed against her ass as he tried to find the hole, but missed. Julie backed away, unsure of what she could do.

"S-sarah?" She whimpered as she watched her older sister be assaulted. Mightyena's cock continued to slide around the girl's ass, leaving pre-cum on her pale skin. Finally, the tip found the girl's lips. He wagged his tail as he felt the girl's wetness on the head of his cock. With a hard, quick thrust the Mightyena growled and shoved his thick cock into the girl. She screamed in pain as her virgin barrier was broken. Shadow growled and held her hips, pounding into his mate hard. She was tight and squeeze quite nicely around his cock. His knot began to get larger and thicker as pleasure engulfed his dick.

"Shadow!" Sarah whimpered, but the Pokemon did not stop. The heat and wetness felt amazing around his hard penis. His tongue hung out as he continued to pound his master, her juices squirting his hips with each thrust. Soon the pain faded and the girl began to feel a strange pleasure. She whimpered and arched, instinctively pushing against the Pokemon's hard thrusts. Her thoughts contradicted themselves as she wanted him to stop, but didn't want any of the pleasure to end.

"S-Shadow!" She moaned digging her nails into the soil. Shadow growled scratching the girl's backside with his claws as he tried to pound harder and faster into the girl's hot, dripping hole. His knot slammed against her glistening folds as he tried to press in to his tight human mate. Sarah's eyes widened as she felt something rather large and thick rubbing her hole. The dark wolf howled and dug his claws into the girl shoving his huge, red knot into her virgin hole. She screamed in agony as she was stretched wide and knot was buried in her. The dog Pokemon thrusted deeper, forcing the girl's lips apart. He panted as he felt her juices blast all over his hard knot. With a howl he began cumming blasting the girl with strand after strand of cum. Her already flooded hole was filled with the hot liquid.

"Miiigthyy…" The dog grunted as he turned around and tried to pull away from the girl, who was now trembling and lying on her stomach. She whimpered.

"Shadow! Please, please just pull it out!" She whined. The dog growled and tried to pull his knot from the girl's wetness, making her scream and dig her nails into the soil. It seemed as if they'd be stuck for awhile. Julie crept closer, seeing if there was anything she could do to help her older sister.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" She asked, but when the girl only sobbed, Julie tugged at the scruff of the wolf's neck and tried to pull. Sarah kicked and screamed as her vagina was strained.

"STOP JULIE!!" She whimpered. Shadow's hind paws dug at the soil as he managed to turn himself around, knot still buried inside the girl. His backside faced her as he tugged slightly, sniffing at the younger sister now. Sarah screamed in agony as she felt Shadow's knot tear from her, and with a swift movement he was on Julie. He pinned the girl to ground causing he to scream in fear. His jaws savagely tore her shirt from and skirt from her body, and his vigorously licked her smaller breasts. Julie shivered as she glanced at her sister, who watched in fear. Her nipples grew hard as Shadow's tongue toyed with them. He used a hind claw to rip her panties to down, showing her naked, pink vagina. The horny beast began to hump, pressing his knot against Julie's clit. Julie let out a soft moan as he pawed her breasts and rubbed his thick, juice covered knot on her clit. She began getting wetter, despite the fear. He clit swelled from the slick sliding of the two organs.

"Shadow, p-please!" She stammered. The dog turned around, lapping the girl's vagina eagerly. Julie whined and arched in surprise. Shadow assumed a new position, waving his cock over the young teen as he tasted her luscious virgin sex. His large cock dangled over her mouth. The head touched her lips making her shivers. His claws scratched her shoulder, causing her to yelp, opening her mouth. With a swift movement, the juicy cock was in. Shadow humped Julie's mouth hard, wile pushing his tongue into her. His knot hit her lips with each thrust. Soon, he became inpatient. Shadow growled jumping up into his normal position. He kneeled slightly, cock thrusting widely at the girl's lower half. Julie's eyes widened as the large cock found her hole, and rammed in with a squish. The dark wolf growled as he began to thrust into the younger girls, slightly tighter virginity. Julie screamed as she was flooded with pain, the thick cock pounded her virgin nerves and broke her barrier.

"SHADOW!" She screamed in pain. The dog howled as he went harder and faster. Juices explodes from Julie as he slammed in and out, faster. Soon pleasure began to replace pain, and Julie's body reacted unsurely. Her body shuddered and her legs rapped around Shadow's furry middle. Her body rocked with him, meeting his hips with hard thrusts. She began to whimper and whine, reaching down to play with her clit. She was so involved with the pleasure, she did not notice the knot trying to enter her. Shadow's hips went out of control, and with a hard ram he shoved his knot right into her. The pleasure stopped and tears poured from Julie's eyes. Shadow buried large knot deeper, making Julie scream and cry for it all to end. Shadow's tail began wagging as he climaxed again, filling up his mate with even strands of cum. Julie shuddered as her hole nearly overflowed with the excess juice. Shadow yawned and turned away, trying to pull his knot out.

"SHADOW!" Julie whimpered, but Shadow did not respond, simply dropped with his knot still within the girl and fell asleep. Eventually the knot deflated, and Julie managed to gather her sister and escape, not looking back once at her Pokemon.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it.


	10. Breeding Center Prototype

_This is sort of my own request. :D It's a bit of a taste of a story me and Snappy may or may not co-write together. Depending on how she's feeling, she may leave it up to me. Here it is. It isn't as good as I would have hoped, since I sort of rushed… but its only a prototype, the real one will be better._

* * *

Izzy sat naked in the middle of an empty, fenced in area. She was alone, besides only one other creature, a human being. She wore only a collar around her neck, with a leash attached at one end. She tilted her head, blinking up at the older creature. They were the morph's "Mistress" while she was here in what others called the breeding center. Though this breeding center was very unlike its foreign competitors, its main focus was far from creating healthy young Pokemon. Here Pokemorphs were created and breeding was not used for recreation.

Izzy was created fifteen years ago by a scientist who was eager to make a half Pokemon, half human hybrid that not only possessed the abilities of Pokemon, but an attractive body as well. Izzy had blond hair, and pale skin. Her eyes where brown, and atop her head stood Eevee ears. She also contained a fluffy tail, and a tuft of fur around her neck. Her breasts were large, created this was for the purpose of the center. The girl had not been trained, so she knew only weak attacks, but here at the center, she was put to a different use.

Izzy's Mistress smiled, tying her leash to the side of the fence, so she would not escape. From her belt, she took two Pokeballs and tossed them into the air. The morph watched as two creatures appeared on the ground, one, a large, teal colored dog. It had a yellow mane around its neck, and yellow legs. The other one was canine as well, but much smaller. It was yellow, and had spiky yellow hair and a white mane. They looked from the Mistress, to the human like creature. The mistress smiled.

"On your knees, you little bitch." She announced. Izzy blushed staring up at the woman. Like an obedient Pokemon, she got down on all fours. The woman smiled, pressing two fingers to her holes. With a swift movement, they both slid in, filling her ass and vagina. Izzy blushed as she felt her body be invaded. She emitted a soft whine as the human pumped in and out faster and harder. A feeling of desire began to overcome her as she felt pleasure slowly flood her. She could see Jolteon and Manatric watching her attentively.

"You like that, don't you?" The woman giggled, causing the morph to let out a soft moan. Juices began to flow from her hole, causing both Jolteon and Manetric some excitement. The scent caught them both by surprise, and they felt their cocks slowly emerging. The human smiled, pulling her fingers from the morphs holes.

"Come get some." She giggled becoming the Pokemon over. She watched as Manetric approached first, his cock was the biggest and reddest of the two. He looked up at the human, her lifted his forepaws from the ground and placed him on Izzy's back. Izzy blushed as she felt the electric types weight on her. Mistress smiled.

"Your gonna love this." She grinned rubbing Manetric's large knot in her hand. Manetric's panted slightly as he felt his length be slowly pumped by a human hand. Mistress giggled, guiding his cock to Izzy's hole. Quickly, she shoved it in, causing Izzy to scream in surprise. Manetric's body took control as he felt the hot, wet feeling around his cock. He held Izzy's hips and began ramming her widely, as if she were any other regular Pokemon. Izzy screamed as she felt the cock fucking her virgin hole, breaking easily through her barrier. Her body rocked with the thunder dogs hard movements, causing her breasts to bounce. Mistress laughed using one hand to play with her sensitive, pink clit, and the other to rub her nipple into hardens. That's when she notice Jolteon sitting by her side, his smaller cock exposed as well. Mistress smiled, taking his knot in her hand and rubbing it, earning delighted yip from the canine.

"I bet you want some too." She laughed, guiding Jolteon around to the front of the Eevee morph, who was screaming in pain. Mistress picked up Jolteon, pumping his smaller, pinker cock with her hand. She held it in front of the morph, grinning deviously.

"Suck on this." She grinned forcing the cock into the morph's mouth. Izzy's brown eyes went wide in surprise as she tasted Jolteon's salty length. He instantly began to thrust into her mouth, hard and fast, pressing his knot against her lips.

Manetric was also pressing his knot against the girl's wet lips, as he pounded Izzy widely from behind. His claws scratched at the girls ass as he went faster and harder, howling in pleasure. With a swift movement, he pressed his thick knot into Izzy, stretching her vagina out. Izzy whimpered in pain around Jolteon's cock as she was practically torn. Tears ran down her face as Manatric's body rocked with her, and his knot pressed deeper and deeper. Manetric widely moved his hips as he climaxed. His cum drenched Izzy's already wet hole, and burned her damaged vagina. He sighed contently as he emptied every last strand, and struggled to pull his knot out of the girl. Izzy's whimpered and whined as he tugged, but did not pull loose. Pain filled her lower half as she felt herself being loosened up further, but the knot still would not come out.

Meanwhile, Jolteon was still thrusting into the girl's mouth, smacking her lips with his knot. With a hard thurst, he pushed all the way into, filling her mouth with his smaller knot, his cock went into ger throat, gagging her. Jolteon thrusted, as if he were in breeding a female, and came as well. Izzy's eyes widened as she tasted the hot cum, and felt it running down her throat. The taste was unlike anything she had ever tasted, and surprised her., though she was far more focused on Manetric painful tugging. Then, with a swift movement, both Pokemon managed to pull their knots from Izzy, causing her to scream in agony. Cum ran from her open, bruised hole and trickled down her chin. She collapsed, panting. Her throat was now sore, and her hole was on fire, she glanced to her Mistress, who laughed a loud. She then tossed a Pokeball, catching the morph inside.

* * *

_Just a prototype, the real versian should be WAY better._


	11. Gilles X Hidoi

_Hey everyone, its Snappy! I managed to get something done, due to hard work and endurance, though I'm not sure when I'll be back on schedule completely. But don't worry about it, just read. Enjoy. _

* * *

Gilles looked to the setting sun. The land below him was vast and wide, the mountains where a beautiful place to journey in. The Pidgey and Starly peeped quietly in the background, saying their goodnights to each other. Soon their cheerful chirps would be replaced by the low hoots of the HootHoot and Noctowl.

A cool wind blew, flowing through Gilles's brown hair. It'd be dark soon, so Gilles decided it was time to get moving. The instant he turned around, however, he was tackled into the rocky soil. A deep, ferocious growled rumbled through the crisp air and a pair deep crimson eyes glared down at him. Gilles could here sharp claws scraping against the rough soil, sharp canines flared from the creatures mouth fallowed by a snarl. The creatures white fur and dark face where the traits of the ominous dark-type, Absol. A fierce hunter that wasn't afraid to peruse the biggest of prey.

The creature sprang forward with a sharp snarl, it pinned Gilles to the ground growling. Suddenly, the series of growls transformed into a feminine giggle. The white haired Pokemon lifted itself from Gilles's body with a peppy bounce.

"That wasn't funny, Hidoi!" He hissed picking himself up from the ground. The brunette dusted the dirt from his jeans. The dark type giggled again and grabbed hold of Gilles's jeans, tugging at them.

"You need to relax more!" She laughed through gritted teeth. Gilles sighed and gently pushed the Pokemon's head away.

"Come on, we have to get going." He said turning his head upward. They had a long way up Stark Mountain, plus the Pokemon here where terribly strong. At this time of night It wasn't uncommon to see Ursuring and Tyranitar. The enormous armored dinosaurs where ridiculously powerful, and an Absol was no match for one of them.

"Why? Why can't we just hang out here, I'm a great mountain Pokemon. That's where Absol are ment to be!"

"Yeah, but YOU came from Hoenn. I warm, vast open land of rainforest and beaches. Not deadly freezing mountains where the air is thin and it snows all the time." He said taking a look at his Town Map. Hidoi trotted after her trainer, looking from him to the piece of paper.

"How do humans do that?" Gilles raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Understand those symbols and patterns. How exactly is that suppose to work?"

"You're supposed to learn it in school, or sometimes you just learn it at home. Some people don't learn at all. They just wander through life lost half of the time." Hidoi cocked her head to the right.

"You make everything sound so… serous. I bet some people don't get lost without maps. They can just use Nosepasses to get where they need to go. Nosepasses are trusty Pokemon, I had a Nosepass friend, and if we ever went anywhere together we'd never get lost. Maybe we should catch a Nosepass and take it everywhere. Then we'd BOTH know where we're going."

"You really don't like being left out do you." He said giving the dark type a pat on the head. Hidoi waged her sharp, dark tail from side to side. Gilles could be really serious and even without a sense a homer. A lot of people decided he was mean, quick-tempered or even selfish before they even met him. Gilles was a perfect example of why you shouldn't judge of book by it's cover. Even though he _appeared _harsh and tough, he was very kind and placid. The only thing that she didn't adore about him was the fact that he didn't have enough fun. Gilles was always looking out for Hidoi and the team, so he tended to be overcautious and a little dull. On top of that he never seemed to smile or laugh.

Hidoi was the opposite. She was cheerful and chipper. Though her case scenario wasn't as serious as Gilles's, she was also judge before she was met. People and Pokemon saw Absol as a cold, harsh creature. A loner, or a fierce pack leader. They where thought to never smile and to be selfless and dangerous. They could also be misunderstood, as some people still believed the dark type actually _caused _disasters. More then once, Gilles and Hidoi would walk into a store or restaurant and someone would say "Are you crazy bringing an Absol in here? Do you want a volcano to erupt in the middle of the city!?". Gilles could normally convince the shop owner that Absol where usually though not always gentle, very compassionate creatures. He would tell them that Absol come down from the mountains to _warn _people of disasters. Some didn't buy it, but that didn't mean he didn't try.

"Hey, Gilles. I have a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" Hidoi grinned mischievously.

"Well, you're a strong, skilled trainer. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, why don't we go inside Stark Mountain and search for that big fire turtle thingy!" She said jumping up at her trainer. She put her paws on his chest and wagged her tail energetically, but Gilles didn't seem too pleased.

"I hope you're talking about Torkoal." He said staring down at his dark type companion. Hidoi giggled.

"No silly, I'm talking about Heatran! Why don't we go and try to catch Heatran?" She said staring up hopefully at her trainer. Gilles shook his head and gently put the Pokemon back on all fours.

"You know we aren't going to be able to find it, and if we did how would we catch it? You wanted to explore Stark Mountain, so that's what where going to do. Heatran's way out of our league." Hidoi frowned.

"That's what you said about the Elite Four too! We beat them and the champion, so what makes Heatran so much worse?" Gilles patted Hidoi's head.

"You know legendary Pokemon can be way stronger than any trainer ever. Besides, only one person has claimed they've seen Heatran, and it was just some old man who can barley recognize his own wife from five feet away. In addition, it is late. I don't think Heatran's a nocturnal Pokemon, and I'm not a nocturnal creature either. We can stay out for a little while longer, but then we have to find a place to stay for the night." Hidoi wagged her tail.

"Okay, even though I want to see Heatran I guess you're probably right about how we'd never find it." She said following after her trainer. Gilles chuckled and gave a very small, almost non-existent smile.

"I know I am." He said patting the white Pokemon on the head. Hidoi smiled and walked along side her trainer following the wind to flow through her beautiful white fur. As they climbed higher up the mountain, the air seemed to get a lot colder. It didn't effect Hidoi much, mostly because of her fur, but Gilles was definitely feeling the cold. He hugged himself, trying desperately to keep his heat.

"I think it's time to make camp." He said shivering slightly. Though caves tended to be cooler since no sun ever reached them, Gilles though it'd be better to make camp inside, since Mt. Cornet was actually an active volcano. Gilles and Hidoi set off in search of a mountain side cave.

"Hey, Gill, it'd be cool if we camped inside the volcano and Heatran came out and attacked us for being in its territory." She stated causing Gilles to roll his eyes and run a hand through his brown hair.

"How in the hell would that be cool?" Hidoi grinned.

"I dunno, I just thought a sneak attack would be sort of cool, don't you think?" She said getting up on her hind legs and standing tall above her trainers head. She swatted the air with her paws.

"Grrr!!! I am HEATRAN!" She roared causing Gilles to laugh aloud his time at his dark types antics. As she pawed the air, she slowly lost her balanced and tumbled back into a bush with a shriek. Gilles's laughter stopped as he rushed to his Pokemon's aid.

"Hidoi?" He questioned moving the brush out of the way. There, he noticed a carven in the wall.

"I'm okay." The replay came from the darkness causing Gilles to laugh aloud.

"I think you just found camp."

The cave was incredibly warm deeper in. Gilles kept it lit, as well as kept the Golbat away be lighting his lantern. The rocky walls were warm from the volcanoes magma, and it was quite a comfortable temperature. Gilles sat quietly and stared into the blaze of the lantern as Hidoi wandered around and explored the cave.

"Its great in here!"

"Don't go to far, Hidoi." Gilles warned. Hidoi giggled and fled into the darkness, causing Gilles to stand up.

"Hidoi!" He called causing the Absol to dart back, grinning widely.

"You're so boring! Come on and play!" She growled waggling her backside in the air playfully. Gilles folded his arms.

"I don't want to." He said causing Hidoi to growl and pounce on him. The dark types great size pinned him to the ground, and the enormous dark type creature growled as she grabbed her trainer's jacket sleeve, tugging it viciously. Gilles growled in irritation and pushed the dark type away, pushing his knee in between the Pokemon's legs to try to create some distance between them. However, when he did this a dark blush crept across Hidoi's dark face, and she leapt up.

"Hidoi?" Gilles questioned looking at the dark type's blush.

"Th-that, felt so good…" she whispered causing Gilles to blink in surprise. Hidoi sure was acting strange. That's when he noticed Hidoi lifting her backside in the air, whining slightly.

"G-gilles… do it.. again." She whined rocking her furry hips slightly. Gilles was unsure of what to do at this moment. He stared into the dark types eyes.

"Please, touch me there. Again." She whined placing her paws on the trainer's chest. Gilles stared into her shining red eyes. Gilles's hand slowly began to run down Hidoi's back, causing the dog like creature to shudder. He touched her backside and moving lower. His eyes watched her face carefully as a single finger pressed against the Pokemon's folds causing her to gasp and toss back her head. Her body began rocking and grinding against the human's fingers as desire overtook her.

"Gilles!" She cried as her trainer continued to pleasure her, slowly pleasuring the Pokemon's clit. The sudden stimulation caused the young dark type to cry out, tossing her head back. Her body shuddered and her claws dug into the ground. Her clit began to swell larger and juices began to collect at her folds as desire built steadily. Soon the desire to mate was far to great for the dark type to contain herself. Her eyes pleaded as she stared up at her trainer lustfully.

"P-please, Gilles, mate me." Gilles eyes widened slightly with surprise as he stared into his companions begging face. Mating with a Pokemon was something generally frowned upon, but his love for Hidoi was unbelievable. Gilles knew it was something considered unacceptable, and something others would generally not do, but he loved Hidoi, and she needed him. Gilles gently placed his arms around the dark type, bringing her body close to him.

"I will, I'll do it." He whispered to her making her smile widely. She licked the boys face, her tail wagging steadily.

"Thank you." She giggled happily. Gilles gently pressed the dark type away from him, standing up to remove his clothing. The Absol's tail wagged as she watched her trainer undress, exposing his body to her. Excitement surged through her as he pulled her to his chest kissing her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Hidoi placed her paws on the boy affectionately.

"Yes!" She laughed waggign her tail. The trainer cracked a small smile as he placed the dark type on her back, the way he would do to any human girl. Her legs where spread showing her luscious hole. Her folds where flared and her clit was glistening with her juices. Gilles began rubbing the folds with his fingers, making the Pokemon moan.

"How's that?" He asked causing Hidoi to whine and arch her back. Her tail wagged faster and harder.

"Oh, that's great." She whispered spreading her legs father apart. Gilles nodded, placing his head between Hidoi's furry, white legs. His tongue slid over her clitoris, causing Hidoi to whine in pleasure. The strokes became faster and more vigorous, causing Hidoi's juices to flow even more. Her body burned with desire as her trainer took the luscious organ between his lips and continued pleasuring it with his tongue.

"Gilles! That feels amazing!" Hidoi cried. Gilles continued tasting her. His tongue slowly made its way between her folds, moving in an up/down movement between the canines pink folds. The slick length slid up again, and he began battering the pink ball back and fourth causing the Pokemon to moan and rock her body. The canine pawed at the air, showing her delight and pleasure. He felt his own cock swelling and hardening from the sight before him. Then, as if she sensed his desire, Hidoi spoke up.

"I'm ready, for you inside me." Hidoi announced causing Gilles to lift himself, meeting the dark Pokemon's eyes. He smiled slightly again, before holding the Pokemon's furry hips and bringing her close.

"Ok." He responded. Hidoi looked down at the humans hardness, her eyes lustfully studying it every detail. She watched as her trainer's hand rapped around it, and gently brought it up to her hole. Hidoi emitted a sigh as the head was gently pressed into her, sending pleasure through her body. Then the brunette teen slowly pressed into her, spreading her folds apart. Hidoi winced as the rather large girth stretched her and plunged deeper into her wetness. Gilles let out a soft moan, before staring into Hidoi's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He questioned. Hidoi's smiled as pain slowly faded, her tail wagged joyously.

"Yes." She giggled spreading her legs. Gilles nodded yet again, and pressed his length deep inside the female Absol's wet, dripping hole. Hidoi arched as pleasure filled her, and Gilles began to thrust. Her paws went to his chest and her hips rocked upward against her trainers.

"Gilles! That's good!" She moaned a loud as Gilles went faster and harder into her tightness. Gilles let out a grunt as he held her hips and ramming Hidoi's sensitive vaginal nerves. Juices trickled over her pink, flared folds and her tongue hung from her mouth. Her hips rocked harder and faster, meeting Gilles with muffled slammed.

"Its wonderful inside you… Hidoi." Gilles grunted as his large cock drilled deeper, moving his hips faster and harder. Sweat collected over Gilles's arms and forehead as the heat between the two of them rose. He began thrusting faster and harder, much to the white Pokemon's delight.

"Gilles! Harder! Please, harder!" She growled, urging him on. Gilles growled and complied. He began pounding his Pokemon as hard and fast as he could. His balls met her folds with each thrust. A pulsing began at Hidoi's clit, and her body took control. She began slamming upward against her trainer. She screamed, bearing her fangs. She tensed, preparing for her orgasm. Her vaginal walls tightened and constricted around Gilles's girth, and her juices flowed towards her entrance. Gilles felt his climax approaching as well, and he tossed back his head as he felt Hidoi squeeze his cock.

"Gilles, I'm going to cum!" She whimpered spreading her legs and arching. Gilles's body burned with pleasure as he felt her clamp him tight.

"Me too, Hidoi!" He grunted aloud. With a few, hard thrusts, Hidoi's clear juice busted, drenching her trainer's cock. At the same instant, Gilles came as well, filling up his Pokemon with his load. The twosomes fluids mixed, spilling on the cave floor. Gilles panted as the aftershocks of Hidoi's climax squeezed his cock, milking him for everything he had. The final beads of his manhood filled Hidoi's wetness, causing the Absol to moan and smile. The two stayed that way, panting for a short while. Then, with a slow movement, Gilles pulled away, letting their love juices spill onto the floor. He kissed the dark type gently, and she smiled, pawing his face affectionately.

"That was great." She panted, curling up against her trainer, tail wagging slightly. Gilles smiled again, patting her tenderly.

"Yes, it was." Hidoi smiled, and opened her mouth to speak, but was kissed quickly by the human. When he pulled away, he had a smile on his face.

"I love you too." He said. Hidoi was surprised to actually hear this from the human, but she always had a feeling about him. She giggled again, curling up happily and wagging her tail. Quietly, the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this. I found it pretty cute. :D_


End file.
